Hers, Yours, and Mine
by Blind Squirrel
Summary: Heero leaves his Children to Duo after Dying, It's now up to him to raise them...but does he want to?
1. Part 1: HERS!!!

Note: This may sound weird but this is a story that I should thank A-Chan for

Note: This may sound weird but this is a story that I should thank A-Chan for. She didn't give me the idea, or help me write it. But I was while I was reading her story "Under A Blood-Red Sky" that this story came to me. For some reason the mood of that story really played a key role for this one. So even though the two are not similar at all, I owe her thanks. It may be a bit angsty, but I hope not too much Even though it takes on a VERY different feel from normal fics, I really hope you will read it anyways and tell me what you think. :) I was listening to Radio Head's Street spirit while I wrote this so the story reflects that.

Title: Hers, yours and mine.

Author: Sony_Mouse [Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1]

Pairings: 1+2+1, sadly R+1

Warnings: it's not a Deathfic per say, but yes somebody we all know and love is dead by the intro. Language, 

ARCHIVE: Gundam Wing Addiction (http://www.geocities.com/fenris_wolf0/)

************************

He was dead. 

Despite everything that Duo was now telling himself, HE, was dead.

For the second time in Duo's life, that bastard had up and left him for someone else. Before it was Relena, and now God had won his fancy. Duo should've been surprised or at least upset, but he wasn't, or so he told himself. He didn't even want to cry. 

At that moment in time Duo was devoid of all emotion. Only one solitary thought made it's way in and out of his mind, he was dead.

Duo sat cross-legged on a wooden chair near a broken window, as moonlight reflected it self off his unnaturally pale face. The room was quiet and dark, but only because the light bulb had also been mysteriously broken. But for the life of him, Duo couldn't remember how these things had become broken. They, along with many other things in his room, were now laying on the ground in pieces, but he was sure that a mere hour ago, they were still in good working order. Similarly Duo vaguely recalled owning two chairs in his room, but one of them was now only a bunch of broken splinters, lying on the ground outside, directly below the smashed window. But Duo wasn't really staring at the window, more like past it; he was somewhere else, in a great void, repeating some words over and over again. HE was dead. His Heero was dead. He was dead…

***************************************

The two police officers turned off into the intersection to pick up their "parcel" that had to be delivered. The first officer, Greg, wasn't looking forward to the job on this bright sunny day, but it had to be done. As they drove on, the wind came in through the windows and tousled his hair already messy hair. He had his feet up on the dashboard, and was presently eating a bag of sunflower seeds.

It was pretty quiet that day because the entire nation was in mourning over the great loss of its leader Relena Peacecraft. She had created a scandal by committing suicide shortly after her beloved husband had done the same thing. True she had waited a few months to do it, but the result was still the same. 

The country itself would run fine without her, it had been a good ten years since the war ended, and the government was now stable enough to run itself, and under a democracy this time. 

No the problem lay with what the two had left behind, their children. Greg got a disgusted look just thinking about the poor kids. His partner looked at him funny, so he just spat another seed out the window. Greg knew he felt the same way. Both Yui kids were royalties without a home or a family. Most thought it would remain this way, but not a day after Relena's death, Heero's ex-lawyer showed up at the door waving a will in his left hand. Relena hadn't even thought about making one for her kids. The Queen had been that positive that she would live forever.

As they slowly pulled up to the station, two small figures could be seen standing out in front. Both clinging to small suitcases and trying not to look to scared. Standing above them was a very well known man by the name of Quatre Winner. He smiled warmly at the officers and nudged the children to do likewise. They didn't budge.

When the car stopped, Quatre grabbed the suitcases and flung them in the backseat of the car. He then helped the two kids to get settled in the back, but before doing likewise, he went to the front to speak with the officers. 

" Listen, I still wasn't able to get a hold of him, but we have direct orders from the will to drop them off at the house anyways."

"Isn't that kinda of child neglect, just leaving them there?"

"Well no, I would stay with them, but I am sure he's home. He just doesn't answer his calls or anything. We've tried several times to get a hold of him, even before the incident, its just that…when he doesn't want to be found he won't be."

Greg scratched the top of his head unblinking. "And THIS is who we're leaving the kids too. Are you sure this is a bright idea"

"I don't know what to think, but if it was Heero's last wish, then I am going to do my best to uphold it, even if it means that *I* have to raise them on that porch by my self."

"Alright, give me the address and hop in, I'm sure the kids can't WAIT to get to their new home."

Quatre gave Greg and his silent partner a weak smile and then climbed in with the kids, a big grin plastered to his face. "Alright kids, time to meet your new uncle."

**************************

Greg stopped the car in the middle of the street when he saw where they were planning on dropping off the former royalty. 

"Uhhhh Mr. Winner, you have got to be kidding me, we aren't leaving the kids here, are we?"

Looking at the kids and hoping they weren't too upset, Quatre glared at the policeman. 

Greg did have a point, the place was in absolute shambles, the car was smashed, the windows were falling off and rust was growing everywhere. The lawn was so high that the kids could hide in it.

"Well yes, and what's wrong with it. It just needs a paint job that's all. Besides you don't need a mansion to be happy, and I'll help him out with as much as he asks for…if he asks for it." 

"Yeah well, this may be great for me or my buddy here, but we're talking about the Yui kids. This is no place for royalty or the kids of an ex-Gundam pilot to live."

Quatre was now really starting to get mad and spoke against his nature. "This IS the place of an ex-Gundam Pilot, and it will do fine. Heero knew that when he wrote the will."

The two cops gave each other a knowing look and pulled up to the old house. Quatre quickly took command and got the children out of the care and ready for their new home. He grabbed their suitcases and turned to the policemen again. "Thanks for the ride, we'll be in touch about their progress. But could you stay here a few moments, I might still need you later."

Greg gave Quatre a wink wished him good luck. This situation really was crazy.

***************************

Quatre pulled the unwilling, yet uncomplaining kids up to the door. They had still not spoken a word since the police station, and the youngest, a boy, hadn't said anything since their mother had passed away. It was very unnerving for Quatre. 

He was about to knock on the door when he took a look one last look at the young boy. He was wearing a small pair of jeans, fit for a five-year-old, a green T-shirt and had short tousled brown hair. He was the exact duplicate of his father. 

Quatre's heart clenched at the thought, but also realized that this was not something his friend would welcome easily, so he got down on his knees and looked into the small child's eyes. "Hey there, do you have a baseball cap or something?"

The boy said nothing and continued looking at the ground. Giving up, Quatre reached into one of the suitcases and took out a black baseball cap that he hoped would hide the view of the Prussian blue eyes and tousled hair.

"There, now doesn't that look nice." Again the boy didn't respond. " Ok big smiles, Uncle Duo loves big smiles." Or at least he used to, Quatre thought to himself.

He knocked loudly at the door hoping someone would answer it. For all he knew Duo wasn't even alive anymore, but then they could've at least found his body. No Duo was hiding, he knew that much.

After a few more unsuccessful tries with the door, he tried something a little more unorthodox. He barged through it with all his might. The door gave way on the first try; it was just too old to care anymore.

"Come on in, were home." The eight-year-old girl snorted at the remark and took her brothers hand to follow Uncle Quatre through the door. 

Once inside there was no sign that anyone lived there, not even left over food. It was obvious that someone hadn't bothered to clean up in a long time. Sighing to himself Quatre didn't even bother to look around the house, he knew he wouldn't find anything. Instead he yelled at the top of his lungs. " Duo get your sorry behind down here. I need to talk to you, it's important."

As expected, no one replied. 

"Duo, I'm serious this time. It's no time for games. I have something for you."

Again no reply, Quartre would have even been happy with a "Fuck off Quatre." No such luck. Realizing once again that he wasn't getting anywhere with this, Quatre decided to use his trump card. " Its about Heero. He left you something."

After waiting a bit, Quatre was finally sure he wasn't going to get a reply from his old friend, but soon after a lone figure emerged from the shadows. He was wearing an old pair of track pants and a similarly old smelly T-shirt. He was abnormally pale and had huge dark bags under his eyes.

He looked over to Quatre and said in an eerily quiet voice. "What is it Quatre? What did h-h-he leave me."

Quatre was about to reply when Duo noticed the two silent children standing away from Quatre. He gave them a once over and stopped at the youngest. A pained expression crossed his eyes as he glared at the young boy. 

The boy's eyes grew wide under the scrutiny and he ran to hide behind his sister.

Duo looked up at Quatre with disgust in his eyes. "You bastard, bringing THEM here to my house. You fucking bastard, how dare you presume… how dare you think that I would even look at HER children."

He started to turn away again but Quatre's pleas stopped him. "She's dead Duo."

Quatre wasn't sure he should be discussing this in front of the children, but he needed them there. His words must have worked because Duo slowly turned around with disbelief in his eyes. "What?"

"She's dead, died shortly after Heero did. I think you can figure out how."

"I don't care why, what's this got to do with…oh no you can't mean. NO, Quatre NO!"

" Duo Stop, listen for a second. It was in his will, he left them to you."

"NO!"

But Quatre didn't stop; at least Duo was staying put for the moment.

"He left them to YOU. And do you know why?"

"I don't care."

"He left them to you because he thought you would make a better parent than he or Relena ever was."

"How the hell would he know that." Duo waved his arms around the house. " Do I look like the father or the year? Well DO I??"

He was screaming now, so Quatre said the only thing he could to calm Duo down. He stepped closer to Duo so that the kids couldn't hear and whispered quietly, with tears in his eyes.

"Listen for once, you selfish bastard. Despite what may have happened between you two, he loved you, more than Relena, more then himself and as hard as it is to believe, more than those kids over there. And damn it, he really loved those kids, they were his life."

"Funny thing Heero, always seems to leave the things that he loves behind."

"Oh God Duo, that may be true, but he did love them. And the last thing he wanted was some pampered family raising his kids. There was only one person he could see fit to raise his kids, and it wasn't even Relena, it was you. So I don't care if you want to or not, you are raising them."

Duo stood there stunned for a moment trying to pry his eyes away from the sight of the two children…Heero's children.

Quatre took advantage of this and quit surprisingly, ran out the door as fast as he could. Jumping in the back seat of the car, he told them to drive off, without the kids. Duo hadn't stepped out of that door in 3 months, and Quatre figured he wasn't about to start now. Duo would take care of those kids, even if he had to force him to. And Quatre had a feeling he would have to do just that.

************************

As predicted, Duo remained inside the house glaring at the front door. He couldn't believe Quatre had just left the kids there. Mumbling to himself he voiced that opinion. "I can't believe he just left you two here."

"Ha, tell me about."

Duo's deadly gaze quickly found the almost trembling girl in front of him. She tried to look proud, but he could tell she really wanted to cry. His mind was so overcome by the situation, he couldn't figure out what to do. 

As much as he wanted to just leave the kids outside on the porch, his long lost humanity wouldn't allow it. Besides he knew Quatre would be back with food and cloths in the mourning, and then Duo could give them back.

Glaring at the two kids, Duo didn't even try to disguise his distaste of the situation. "I guess you two royalty get to stay at Hotel Maxwell. I hope its up to the standards that you're used to, and if not, well, that's life...HA, my life. There's food in the fridge, two spare bedrooms, I'm sure you can find them, and a T.V in the living room. No I don't' know if it works, don't ask"

The small children looked up at Duo with scared eyes unwilling to say anything. " Ah damn, you two are about as talkative as your father."

That was it, the two kids were now in tears. Scared, hungry, tired and generally not pleased with the situation, they cried as much as they could. 

Duo was not used to talking all that much in the last ten years, but he still couldn't just stay quiet when there were people around. Old habits die-hard. " Alright enough already, stop crying. God, now you sound just like you mother." This had the absolutely reverse effect that Duo had been aiming for, and the children began to bawl even more. 

Duo tried a few more times to get them to calm down but was unsuccessful. He eventually threw his arms up in the air and snapped. "That's it, you're not my problem. You can cry all you want. See if I care." He then turned on his heals leaving the two kids huddled together and crying their eyes out. 

It wasn't until much later that night, Duo found himself unable to get to sleep. Intense Prussian blue eyes haunted his thoughts, and so did the now quiet kids. With a start he realized that he hadn't even asked them their names. Not that it mattered, because they weren't staying here.

But he still couldn't forget about them. He stood up, grabbed the only blanket in the house, his, and made his way over to one of the spare bedrooms. The two kids lay quietly huddled together with dry puffy eyes, softly sleeping in the moonlight. It hurt so much to look at them, but he could hardly tear his eyes away. His breathing started to become haggard, and he realized that he was starting to hyperventilate. He quickly pulled the cover over the small children and ran out of the room as fast as he could. 

Lying in his bed Duo still couldn't get to sleep, he shivered for the rest of the night, but knew it wasn't from the cold.

TBC…………….

Well here is a story that I plan to continue like it or not. I really hope you all give it a chance. AND I REALLY need your comments for this one, I am so worried that people will take it the wrong way. So please tell me what you think.

BTW kids are still more or less unnamed, so if you have some UNCORNY suggestions then please give them to me (I basically have the names I want to use, but I could still use some suggestions.)

Sony_mouse@hotmail.com

   [1]: mailto:Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com



	2. Part 2: YOURS!!!

Title: Hers, Yours, and Mine 2/

Title: Hers, Yours, and Mine 2/?

Author: Sony_Mouse ([Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1])

Pairings: 1+2+1, R+1 (in the past). 

Warnings: 1 G-boy is already dead, angst, OOC (Just for the fist part or so). 

Disclaimer: Not mine, nor every shall be, well the story is mine, but not the G-Boys

Archive: Gundam Wing Addiction (http://www.geocities.com/fenris_wolf0/)

NOTE: In case you were wondering WHY I called Relena, PEACECRAFT in the last fic and still mentioned that she was married, I did that on purpose. In Royalty your known last name is that of the ruling family NOT that of the married spouse (in the case of a Woman at least). Hence Charles Windsor, William Windsor and NOT William what every the poor Duke's last name is. Either Way for tradition's sake and for the fact it will piss off Duo more, I kept the last name for the kids like they would be taught. 

**************************

In Part 1: HERS…

Duo stood up, grabbed the only blanket in the house, his, and made his way over to one of the spare bedrooms. The two kids lay quietly huddled together with dry puffy eyes, softly sleeping in the moonlight. It hurt so much to look at them, but he could hardly tear his eyes away. His breathing started to become haggard, and he realized that he was starting to hyperventilate. Quickly pulling the cover over the small children, he ran out of the room as fast as he could. 

Later while lying in his bed, Duo still couldn't get to sleep; he shivered for the rest of the night, but knew it wasn't from the cold.

*********************************

Part 2: YOURS!

Duo woke up the next mourning with very little sleep and a huge headache. At first he thought it might have been from the alcohol, but quickly realized he hadn't drunken anything strong enough to give him one. 

The cause was nagging in the back of his mind, but he couldn't place it. While he pondered over this, Duo heard a small voice from the left side of his room. Standing there watching him think, was a small girl with long blond hair and prussian blue eyes. 

Her hair was done up in a too familiar sight, with two small parts being braided at the front, and tied up at the back. Her mother's old hair style. It was very badly done, and Duo could tell that she was used to having some servant do it. 

As he sat there staring at her, she made a second attempt to get his attention. "Ummm we're kinda hungry…could you make us some breakfast?" She knew it had been a bad questions even before she had asked it."

"I told you where the fridge was yesterday."

The small girl sighed slightly then looked up at Duo with a bit of fire in her eyes. " Well there's nothing in it. You can't starve us out, you know."

Duo was taken aback at how she had a hidden wit to her, but just shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "I can try can't I."

She wanted to say something else, but he stopped her with a look. "Listen, I don't want you two to starve. I honestly thought that that I still had some food left. Guess I haven't eaten in awhile. Anyways, Quatre will be here soon and he can take you to get some food."

"Why won't you?"

"Fine I'll give you some money and you can go to the story to buy yourself something."

"I don't know the way. Why can't you take me." 

Duo had been sure that these two were the quiet type last night, but he was starting to rethink that as he heard her endless questions. "I don't want to take you to the store, so just take the money and leave."

"You're afraid to go outside aren't you?" This got Duo really mad and he reached over to his nightstand and threw the money at her. "Will you just GO!" She let out a scream and ran out of the room, leaving Duo to slump back against his bed, the same one he had shared with Heero many years ago. 

He didn't have long to think before a rock flew in from outside and hit him on the top of his head. It was the same window he hadn't bothered to fix these past three months. 

Picking up the rock so that he could through it outside again, he noticed Quatre standing on his lawn or jungle as it was now, smirking. "How was last night Duo, kids give you any trouble." Duo practically growled at Quatre while he threw the rock straight for him, but Quatre dodged it easily.

"Duo, Duo what am I going to do with you. You should learn some more manners with two kids around."

"You little conniving punk, they are not staying here, so I suggest you take them now."

"No"

"Quatre you are not honestly saying that you're going to leave them with me. Ask them yourself, they're miserable, and it's all because of me."

"I have no doubt that you're making them miserable, but I am sure that your sense of right and wrong will kick in sooner or later, and you will start treating them like little gods. All you need to do is get to know them, I bet you STILL don't even know their names."

"I don't want to get to know them OR know their names, it's probably something like Relena and Heero Jr. I am NOT living with a Relena or a Heero."

"Well, then you're in luck, that's not their names, so now you can have no problem living with them. I brought some food with me, I didn't think you would have anything fit for children, and I also got some videos for them to watch. But please take em out, they need some outdoor activities in their lives, the two are almost as lazy as you are, if you can believe it. Tell 'em I love 'em, and I'll be back soon. Good Luck Duo."

"Wait you-you-you get back here. I'm NOT taking care of them."

Quatre pretended not to hear Duo and reentered his fancy car that was waiting for him. With a little wave out the window he drove off, leaving a screaming Duo in the window. 

Duo was about to turn away when he saw a little figure run out of his front porch and grab the bags on the middle of the lawn. She looked up at Duo and grinned, sticking her tongue out at him before she ran back into the house with her prize. 

Deciding he needed to know what was going on, he made his way downstairs muttering over and over again. "They're all against me, I swear they're all against me."

*************

By the time he got downstairs, Duo found the two children pouring milk all over his floor, trying to get it into their cereal bowls. 

No such luck. Duo wined at the site

"Ahhhhhhh my beautiful dirty floors, what did they ever do to you?" The small girl looked up at him with large willful eyes. "Well you weren't going to help us, and I think the milk would do your floors some good."

"Well sorry for living, some of us didn't get raised with butlers and maids to do our housework."

The girl practically slammed down the milk and glared at Duo. "Neither did we, dad wouldn't let us." She then went on to attempt pouring the milk into the almost empty bowls. 

Duo swore to himself and bent over the table to grab the milk away from the girl. She tried to protest but he was stronger than she was. "Here let me do that. I guess you are my guest for today, I could at least try to be nice to you."

Neither the girl of the boy believed at word of it and gave him looks that said as much.

Duo almost smiled at the looks he was now receiving, they were mini-glares their father used to give him. It was almost adorable.

He walked over to the sink and took out an old smelly cloth, which he used to clean up the milk. When everything was cleaner, he poured the bowls full of cereal and then added some milk. He even went so far as to take out some dirty glasses, clean them with his shirt and fill them up with Orange Juice. The girl looked weary but the boy dug happily into his food. Glad that there was something to eat after not having had supper last night. 

Duo sat down with a loud thump and tried his best to not glare at the children, it wasn't a smile but it wasn't threatening either. 

"So I suppose you have names."

The girl rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah I suppose we do."

"Well then what are they?"

"Since you asked so nicely I'm Elisabeth Peacecraft, and this is Nathaniel Peacecraft." 

Duo couldn't help but cringe at not only the formal first names, but also the Peacecraft at the end of them. "And here I was thinking that you two were Yui's kids."

"We are, it's just how it works…"

"Fine, fine, so do you want to know my name?"

"We already know it, Uncle Quatre was yelling it when we first arrived."

"Oh yeah, well I'm Uncle Duo I guess, nice to meet you."

"You're not our Uncle, and I'm not calling you that."

"I am too, and why not?"

Elisabeth gave her "uncle" a funny look before replying. "If you're our uncle how come you never showed up at our birthday parties like Uncle Milliardo, and Uncle Quatre, and the rest?"

The reason was obvious to anyone who knew Duo personally; he didn't want to be there, but also because he had only known about one of the births. As soon as the first child came Duo refused to even speak of Heero. He never even found out if it was a girl or not. But he didn't tell this to them, not that he really knew himself. "Yeah well I was busy Lizzy, and I didn't see you showing up for any of MY birthday parties."

"You never invited me! And don't call me Lizzy. I'm going to be your Queen one day, just like my mother."

The conversation almost turned nasty again, but Nathaniel decided at that moment to accidentally drop his glass, spilling the precious juice all over the unclean table.

For the millionth time that day Duo swore under his breath as he got up to fetch the milk towel to clean up the newly spilled juice. He expected the small child to start crying again, but all he did was sit there and wait for Duo to fetch him some more juice. 

" There ya go Nate, Maxwell's own moonshine, otherwise known as homemade Orange Juice."

It wasn't really homemade, it had come with the milk in the bag that Quatre had brought, but little Nate smiled sheepishly none the less. "Hey Lizzy, doesn't this boy ever talk?"

Lizzy only curled up a bit and her eyes become sad and moist, her voice barely above a whisper. "Not since mom passed away, not that you'd understand."

Not wanting to argue anymore that day, Duo just shook his head sadly and walked over to the life saving bag of food. Looking for movies, he only found a cartoon based off the life of Queen Relena called "Princess Relena", and some other equally brainwashing cartoon. There was no way he was going to show them these and Quatre knew it. Damn that Quatre was smart. He also wasn't just going to let them run around his house, messing it up more than he had already. 

Looking at the young royalty, Duo noticed that they were both finished their food and was quietly waiting for him to say something. "So what do you want to do now?"

Elisabeth, who was feeling just a bit more comfortable with Duo, mainly because she felt she had something over the lifeless man, jumped to her feet with a bit of joy. "Let's go to the park, I saw one on the way." Her little brother soon was on his feet too, jumping with a big grin on his face and clapping his hands. 

"Fine, fine, the park is to the left of the house. Have fun." He waved them off and prepared to go back to whatever it was he did all day alone. 

"But…but…Duo, we can't go alone. What if somebody kidnaps us?"

"Then I am sure that some knight in white armor will show up and save you, your family has that luck ya know."

Despite being still weary of Duo, Lizzy was more scared of going to the park alone. Neither she or her brother had ever been alone; their father had always been with them. Then after he left, bodyguards had always followed them around.

"Duo can't you come with us?" A look of fear passed over Duo's eyes and he shook his head. 

"Nah, I don't like the sun." Hurt and upset Lizzy fell back into her chair, intent on glaring Duo to death. 

"You just don't like us, just like you hate Mom, and you hate Dad, and you hate going outside. What did they every do to you?" Losing his temper again Duo was about to throw the videocassettes at her when he realized what he was about to do. He had almost harmed a child. 

Had he become that cruel and uncaring? He gently placed the cassettes down and lowered his head so that he wasn't staring into either pair of prussian blue eyes.

"You're too young to know."

"Then what did WE ever do to you?" This left Duo speechless. She was right, in her own pissed off eight year old way, what HAD they ever done against him? Finally looking into their eyes, he spoke with quiet forced words. "You were born…and then you killed me." Turning away from the upset children, Duo ran up the stairs and locked the door, afraid to face those eyes for a second more. They would be his undoing, he was sure of it. 

**************************

Duo didn't come out of his room for the rest of the day. Lizzy thought that maybe he was crying but when she and Nate put their ears to the door they heard nothing. The funny thing was, that Lizzy was starting to feel sorry for Duo. She no longer feared him, just felt sad for him. Something must have happened to him to make him this way; or else their Dad wouldn't have given them to him. Maybe that was why he did it, so they could watch over him, he looked like he needed it. 

The kids spent the rest of the day wondering in out and out of the house, looking for anything of interest. They had found the movies Duo had placed on the counter, but discovered that the TV had been destroyed along time ago. Feeling the need to go outside they had run around the lawn, playing hide-and-seek for as long as they could. Some of the neighbors had given them looks, and others had just warned them to get away from "Crazy Maxwell's place". 

At one point Lizzy had looked up to the windows and saw a dark figure pass one of them, she knew it had to be Duo, but he didn't' even cast a look in their direction, she was sure he was in a world of his own.

It wasn't until later that night that Lizzy realized she couldn't do this on her own. She didn't even know how to take a bath with out someone else's help. It made her sad to realize that Duo might have been right about her and Nathaniel needing people. 

She changed her cloths and helped get Nathaniel ready for bed, but even the simplest task was very hard for her to do, being so small and everything. But somehow she eventually got it done, and went to tuck herself and her brother into bed. 

Things just had to get better; she just didn't know what she would do if they didn't.

************************

Not ever 5 hours after that last thought, Elisabeth woke up with Nathaniel kicking her in the back and screaming out loud. He was having another nightmare about their mom's death. It had been Nathaniel who had found the body.

She was about to try and comfort him, but before she could, she realized that their bed was now wet. Nathaniel had wet his pants again. It was normal for a five-year-old, but still annoying. She quickly saved the blanket and woke her younger brother up. But by then she was fresh out of ideas, she didn't know what to do afterwards. 

Elisabeth was left with her last resort, DUO!

Quietly creeping down the hallway with her sniffling bother in tow. He had the blanket tucked under his arms, and dragging behind them as they walked. She knocked on the huge dark door, and at that moment, felt like it could eat them both whole. 

When she received no answer from Duo, she knocked even harder. Again no answer, but the dark was now starting to get to her. The longer they stayed there, the more scared she became. Banging on the door with all her might she started to cry out Duo's name. "DUO, DUO!!!"

Elisabeth heard a clicking noise, and the door opened with a tired and worried looking Duo standing in the middle of it. 

"Wh-wha-what's going on? You guys ok? Is anyone hurt? What's wrong?" Surprising both Duo and herself, she ran up to his legs and hugged him as hard as she could. 

"Duo I'm scared, Nathaniel's having his nightmare, and he wet the bed, and I saved the blanket, but it's still so dark and I think there's something in the shadow and I don't wanna be alone."

Duo looked down in shock at the now crying girl. Nate didn't seem to be much better and was sniffling in the corner scared to even move.

Duo looked positively lost, but only for a minute. Before he knew it some inner instinct had finally kicked in, and he hoisted up the crying child into his arms. Patting her back he comforted her in a soothing voice. "Shhhhhhh it's gonna be ok, it's alright now, I'm here, don't' worry, I'm not going anywhere." He motioned for Nate to approach him, and he did so, still dragging the blanket behind him.

Duo took the chance to lay the girl down on his bed while he went to get Nate all cleaned up. By the time he got back, Lizzy was already fast asleep, and Nate was getting very drowsy. 

He laid him softly on the bed, wrapped the blanket around the two, and prepared to leave the room. But before he could, he heard a noise from Nate, who had tears in his eyes. The boy obviously didn't want Duo to leave, so against everything his insides where telling him, Duo snuggled up inbetween the two children, wrapping his arms around Nate. He slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. 

************************

The next morning, Duo was the first to wake up. At first, it was just like the previous morning and he didn't know what was going on. He thought he was alone, but could feel two small figures on either side of him. 

After realizing who they were, and what had happened, Duo's breath began to quicken just like it had before a few nights ago. He could feel himself starting to panic, and threw the covers off himself, trying to get some distance between him and the kids.

The action woke up the both Elizabeth and her brother. They watched in horror, as Duo stated to hyperventilate and then just as quickly, stop breathing all together and collapse to the ground. Both kids screamed and ran for their uncle. Hoping it wasn't too late.

Leaving Nate with Duo, Lizzy ran down the stairs in search of a telephone. Her Uncle Quatre, had given her the number before, just incase anything bad happened. As soon as she got a hold of him, she burst in to tears. "Uncle Quatre, it's Duo, he cant' breath, he fell to the ground and we can't wake him up."

Quatre told the child to stay put and to wait for the ambulance, it would be there soon.

**********************

Milliardo Peacecraft made his way up the stairs in search of room 101. He'd been informed about the accident and made his way over as soon as possible. But he was more concerned about the kids than he was about Duo's well being. 

The whole situation pissed off Milliardo to no end. Why HIS Niece and Nephew had to live with a man that couldn't even take care of himself, he just couldn't understand. He had fought the court's decision, but didn't have much luck with Quatre and the other pilots standing behind Heero's wishes 100% of the way. 

They had even gone so far as to hide where Duo lived, just to keep the kids away from him. But he hoped that this would be the turning point. Even Quatre couldn't deny what had just happened. With any luck, he was there to pick up the kids for good.

As he made his way down the hall, he spotted Quatre standing in one of the doorways. He wasn't moving or even talking, just standing there and observing the room. Upon closer examination, he noticed that Trowa was also with the ex-pilot, comforting him in every way possible.

He came up to the couple, tapping Quatre lightly on the shoulder and asked about the kids. "So how are they?"

"Oh the kids, they're fine, Still in their PJ's but I couldn't get them to budge, they have too much of their father and mother in them. Stubborn as hell. Duo's doing fine too. He already woke up, and is just resting now. It was an anxiety attack." Quatre sighed. "I guess it was just too much for him." 

Milliardo looked at the man funny. "You mean to say that the kids don't hate him? They're standing by his bedside?"

Quarter turned around and pushed Milliardo out into the hall. "Shh the kids will hear you. And no they don't hate him. Duo must still have that ability to make everyone love him"

"Ha I think it's just that kids are too trusting." Changing the subject, Milliardo stared Quatre in the eyes. " We have to get them out of there. He is in no position to be taking care of children, and you know it. I don't know what Heero was thinking, but we have to stop this."

Quatre looked uncertain, sure he loved Duo, but Milliardo had a point, this was getting to be too much, it might have been a mistake from the beginning.

"Quatre, I'm their Uncle, at least let me take them home tonight?"

Before Quatre could answer they both heard a very defiant reply from behind them. 

"NO!"

Quatre spun around on his heels to stare straight into very familiar glare. 

"Elisabeth, what do you mean?"

"We're not leaving him"

"But don't you want to leave that house, and Duo. I'm sure he hasn't been the nicest to you."

She crossed her arms and held her chin up high, "He's been great when he needed to be. He helped us with our nightmares…a-a-and made us breakfast, even though he didn't want to. He's just sad and lonely. We can't leave him. WE have to watch over him. That's what my dad wanted, I know it."

It was Milliardo's turn to knock some reason into the girl. "But honey it's not your responsibility to watch over a grown man. Wouldn't you rather come live in a clean, warm house with your uncle?"

"He IS our uncle, and dad gave us to him, so we're staying with him. We love you, but he needs us more than you do."

Trowa walked over to where the commotion was and saw the look of surprise on Quatre's face. The surprise soon transformed into a grin as he turned to address Milliardo. 

" Well I'm sorry too Milliardo, I'm willing to give Duo another chance. He must be getting better. He made them breakfast, BREAKFAST!! He doesn't even make himself breakfast. We'll give another chance and see how he does. If it ends up like this again, I promise I will fight your case for their custody." 

Mad at the turn of events, and still very worried about his relatives, Milliardo nodded, knowing not what else he could do. 

The kids were no longer under custody of the Peacecrafts; their fate now belonged to Maxwell…

TBC…

I hope you liked. PLEASE reply. I really need to hear those replies. And yes I know Duo was being tough, but I think he is action like a person would who wants to be left alone. Plus I promise you he is going to get better. The best is yet to come :P 

Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com

   [1]: mailto:Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com



	3. Part 3: MINE!!!

TITLE: Hers, Yours, and Mine

TITLE: Hers, Yours, and Mine

Author: Sony_Mouse [Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1]

Parings: 1+2+1 (2+R in the past)

Warnings: well if you have gotten this far you KNOW someone is dead, angst and OOC. But it should lighten up…sooner or later.

Disclaimers: Not mine, somebody else's……that is all

Archive: Gundam Wing Addiction ([www.qwaddiction.com][2])

PLEASE SEND COMMENTS :)

********************************

From Part 2: YOURS

Quatre turned to face Milliardo Peacecraft.

" Well I'm sorry too Milliardo, I'm willing to give Duo another chance. He must be getting better. He made them breakfast, BREAKFAST!! He doesn't even make himself breakfast. We'll give another him another go and see how he does. If it ends up like this again, I promise I will even fight your case for their custody." 

Mad at the turn of events, and still very worried about his relatives, Milliardo nodded, knowing not what else he could do. 

The kids were no longer under the custody of the Peacecrafts; their fate now belonged to Maxwell…

********************************

PART 3: MINE!!!!!

One of the things Quatre had been unwilling to admit to the former Oz pilot was what had happened when Duo had woken and found himself in a hospital, more to the point, outside of his beloved house. The young man had started to panic, throwing things at the nurses and yelling at Trowa and himself. They were forced to sedate him for his own good, but Quatre was sure he would be fine once they got him home. 

So Duo was now more or less sleeping against his will, but Milliardo didn't need to know that. Either did the press who were now hounding the ex-pilots for the whereabouts for the Peacecraft children.

Using the night as a shield, Quatre had managed to transport Duo into the car, and they were now making their way home, with Duo still knocked out in the back. The kids had once again insisted on coming with him instead of driving with Trowa, so they too joined Duo in the back seat of the car. Both children were on either side of him cuddling up to his unconscious body, as if protecting Duo from the outside world.

Quatre was still cautious about the whole situation, but Elisabeth's words had confirmed his actions. Heero had a reason for doing this, and whether or not Elisabeth's childish theory was what he had had in mind, was beside the point. All that mattered was that it was Heero's wish.

Quatre had been wise and used the time that Duo laid passed out in the hospital to get some cleaning done. He had called practically a whole army to go into the house and sanitize EVERYTHING they could find. It was also a good chance to get the kid's rooms set up. Quatre hadn't had enough time to get anything major, but he was able to purchase a couple of beds, children's blankets, drawers, desks, and other such furniture that they would need, including a brand new TV for downstairs. 

As the car pulled up to the driveway, the headlights flashed briefly over the cleaner house and onto the old broken down car. It had been Duo's favorite care at one time, he had been so proud of it, practically built the thing himself. Heero had only thought Duo was being silly, when he had had enough money to buy any car he could ever want, but still Duo insisted. 

But now it was once again a piece of crap metal, lying useless in Duo's driveway, still smashed up from the accident that happened so many years before. Quatre didn't know much about the details himself, he just knew that the next time the first time he saw the car this way, Duo had never been the same.

By the time he got Duo settled into bed, had had the kids fed, washed them (it had been 3 days since they had last had a bath), and ready for bed themselves, it was way past their bedtime. 

Quatre tried to get them excited about sleeping in their new rooms, but it was Elisabeth who refused once again to part with Duo. She claimed to be scared, and didn't want to be left alone. He offered to stay with her while she slept, but she insisted on sleeping in Duo's bed again, even after what had happened the last time. 

To Quatre's surprise, she explained that it was the first time in ages that Nathaniel hadn't had any nightmares. The ex-Gundam pilot hadn't even been aware that he was having them in the first place, so against his better judgement, he agreed to let them sleep there.

The kids smiled warmly at the sleeping Duo before climbing into to bed with him. Again taking positions on either side of the young man, and trying to get as close to him as humanly possible. The site itself was adorable, and Quatre sincerely wondered what Duo could possible have done to earn their affection. 

Taking the old, but now washed blanket, he spread it lightly over their bodies and leaned down to kiss the two children on the foreheads, before heading downstairs to his own designated couch. 

Before Trowa had left to go to their home, he had confided in Quatre that this whole situation made him feel like an old man, even though he was only 27. Quatre, who was now 26, couldn't have agreed more. 

It had been a long day, and the kids weren't the only ones who were exhausted, he plopped down on the couch and was out like a light, in a matter of seconds. 

***************************

Quatre awoke the next morning to someone making breakfast in the kitchen. At first he thought it was one of the kids, but the reality hit him and he realized that Duo was up. 

Picking himself off the couch, he quietly made his way to the kitchen and gave a loud gasp as he saw Duo trying to prepare what looked to be a breakfast of bacon and eggs. The table had been set with clean plates and glasses for all four of them, and real fresh orange had been made. Quatre couldn't believe his eyes. And before Duo noticed him, he showed this by yelling in surprise.

"Duo, what're you doing?"

Duo almost dropped the pan he was holding as he spun around to face the shocked Quatre. 

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh they're still sleeping, you might wake 'em up."

"But-but what are you doing?"

Just to knock Quatre further off his feet, Duo gave him a wide grin. "What do you think? I'm making breakfast, real breakfast."

"B-b-but WHY?"

Duo's face lost its mischievous look and became much more solemn. "I guess to say sorry for the way I acted when they first got here…and maybe to say thanks for taking me to the hospital."

Duo placed the eggs aside and pulled up a chair near the table and motioned Quatre to do likewise. "I don't know how to continue right now, this all happened so quickly, but I have to do something. They helped me, watched over me, I even saw them in my bed again this morning. I couldn't scare them off. *I*, the God of Death, couldn't scare off two small children, not like I did with Heero."

Quatre interrupted him. "You never scared him off."

"Yeah well either way I ended up alone, and I didn't want that to happen again. In fact I STILL don't want that to happen again, but I can't take it out on them, as much as I want to, I can't. After all I did to them when they first got here, and they still want to be with me, how can I compete with that?"

"So you'll keep them?"

Duo quickly got all defensive, and waved his hands in the air, in an attempt to slow Quatre down. "Now wait just a minute, I didn't say that, but-but maybe I could try it. I mean you did go through all that trouble to clean my house and I think I owe them something for what they did. Who knows, if they're not afraid of the wrath of Shinigami, then maybe they might survive living with me after all."

Quatre tried once again, " So you'll keep them."

"Quatre, you know what your asking don't you? Your asking me to completely jump being "Dad's old war buddy", skip being a friend, even miss being an Uncle, and be their damn FATHER! I don't' know if I can do that. I can only…I can only…I can only promise that I will give it a shot. I'm sorry but that's the best I can do."

"So you'll keep them!" 

Flinging his arms up in defeat, Duo yelled at Quatre. "Yes, yes, you bastard, I'll keep them. Are you happy now?" But Duo was now smiling. "I'll give it a try, but _only _because I'm afraid Heero will come and haunt my nice new clean house if I don't."

Quatre thought that it was more likely that Heero had been haunting Duo these past ten years already, but didn't mention anything. He reached over and patted Duo on the shoulder. 

"Good, I'm really proud of you for doing this, and I'm sure he is too."

"Yeah, well just don't expect me to start being Mr. Perfect or anything."

"Duo, I can safely say I NEVER thought of you as Mr. Perfect." Duo playfully swatted him on the head. He was far from healed or anything close to that, but at least he was trying. And that alone was something Quatre never thought he would see Duo do again.

Duo's smile suddenly vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared when he remembered about his forgotten eggs. "Ahh the food, it'll be all cold." He ran over to the counter and started to reheat them before the kids woke up, and demanded something to eat.

Quatre could only stare in silent joy as he watched Duo refry the eggs. IT really was a good sight to see. The sunlight was streaking in from the newly fixed windows, and gave Duo's hair an almost angelic look to it. His smile brightened knowing full well that Duo was no angel, but for the moment he was a devil reborn. And that at least, had some hope to it. 

Just like his friend, Duo was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice a very small child walk into the kitchen and spot the cooking Duo. Nate's tiny mouth broke into a smile and he ran up to grab the swaying braid that graced Duo's too thin back. Giving a giving a good tug, he started to laugh as Duo yelped in surprise. 

He did managed to save the eggs before glaring down at the giggling child. The glare quickly turned into a pout when he realized it had absolutely no effect whatsoever on one of Heero's kids.

Taking his abused braid out of the five-year-olds evil clutches, Duo whined in his most pathetic voice he could muster. "NAAAAAATE!!!! Gee, I take back everything I ever said about you being like your Mother; you are DEFINATLEY your Father's child."

Nate only continued to giggle as Duo gave up pouting and hoisted the little troublemaker up to the counter to sample some of the fresh eggs that had just been made. 

Quatre, who had watched the whole seen, shook his head softly in disbelief. For the most part, their Duo really was coming back.

********************

After making sure they were all settled in, Quatre took his leave to let the three get better aquatinted. For awhile, while he was watching Duo teach Nate how to hold a spoon properly, he was almost convinced that they were going to have no trouble at all getting along. But his illusion quickly vanished, when Elisabeth had finally woken up and come downstairs to tell Duo just how upset she was at him for going to the hospital yesterday. 

It had been a sight to see, an eight-year-old yelling at a twenty-six year old about his unhealthy habits. Duo had just stared down at his feet the whole time apologizing before he realized that he was being chewed out by a little kid and started to fight back. Quatre just wished he had brought his tape-recorder, the whole scene was just too funny. 

There weren't two children living in that house, there were three.

He got into his car, and taking one last look at the house, made a mental note to call his gardener later, something just had to be done about that front lawn.

*******************

After Quatre had left, Duo fell to the couch exhausted. It had only been an hour and he was already ready to send them back. 

After finishing breakfast he had been ready to move on to some other house project, in an attempt to keep himself busy, unfortunately this had gotten him another round of Lizzy's complaints about the way he had lived for the past few years. As far as she knew he had always lived like that. She went on to tell him that he couldn't just leave the dishes there, because Duo would never get them done. 

He had assured her that he would clean them later, but for some reason she wasn't convinced. With Nate silently nodding in agreement to everything she said against him, he had reluctantly gone over and washed the dishes, even going so far as to put them away. Duo could almost swear that the girl was in fact the reincarnation of Sister Helen, sent back from the dead to force him to do his chores. 

Sitting on the couch, Duo got about a minute of rest before a small chubby hand started tugging at his priest's shirt to get his attention. It was Nate and he was pointing at his own PJs, hinting that he wanted to be changed. 

Calling Lizzy to him, he picked up the squirming boy, and led his sister upstairs to get them both changed. Getting them changed proved to be a harder task then he had first thought. Every time he turned his head, Nate would run out the door, trying to play hide-and-seek. After a few more escape attempts, Duo finally got the bright idea to just close the door, so he couldn't make a fun for it. 

It even took him a full ten minutes just to get Nate out of his PJs, because the boy thought Duo was trying to tickle him, and kept squirming around on the floor, laughing and trying to get away.

Once that was completed, he let them go over to their still unpacked suitcases, and pick out their own clothes, mainly because he didn't know what they should wear. He immediately regretted the decision when he saw what they had picked out. Lizzy's outfit wasn't too bad; she had picked out a nice pair of jeans, with a white shirt to match. Duo could only cringe at the shirt, knowing that it would be any colour but white by the end of the day. But could at least dress herself, Duo only had to help her reverse the shirt, she had put it on inside out.

Nate on the other hand showed up holding a pair of black pants, a white turtleneck, and a black T-shirt. It was an obvious attempt to try and copy Duo's unique style of dressing.

So Duo spent the next 15 minutes trying to convince Nate that it would be a better idea to wear something else. The argument consisted of him pulling the cloths away from Nate, and Nate retaliating by crying. It was a lose-lose situation, but in the end Duo still got the child to at least agree to wear jeans like his sister's, and only the small black T-shirt. 

When finished Nate jumped to his feet and proudly showed off his snazzy black T-shirt to his older sister, she didn't seem too impressed and was more concerned about getting her like she had had it a few days ago. Unfortunately it had been so badly done, that it hadn't even survived running out of Duo's room the morning. 

Without a second thought, Duo got up and grabbed the brush from her hand. 

"Hey, I can do it."

"I'm sure you can, but I might be able to teach you a few tricks, I know a thing or two about hair."

Looking up and down his long thick rope of chestnut hair, she reluctantly let him style her hair the way she liked it.

"There, now doesn't that look like the way your servants used to do it?'

"I told you already, we didn't have servants."

"Then who did your hair?"

"My mom did! And when she was too busy, my Dad would just put it up in a ponytail."

Duo looked mock annoyed at this. "Hey, he let you wear a ponytail??? *I* was never allowed to wear one, it had to be in a braid or sometimes loose for…uhh never mind."

Realizing what he was just about to admit to an eight-year-old, he quickly shut up and continued to brush the already finished blond hair.

"So what do you two want to do now. Quatre brought lots of games we could play, or we could watch a video, or I could find some fun filled chores to do. Nothing like sweeping the basement to make the hours fly by. 

Both children wrinkled their noses and looked at him funny. 

"Hmm don't like that idea eh? So what do you suggest?" He regretted the words as soon as he had said them.

Lizzy's eyes lit up and she practically screeched. "Let's go to the park, you said you would take us."

Looking horrified Duo shook his head. "Uh uh, I never said I was taking you two anywhere, and why would you want to go to the park, there are so many nicer things to do. We could learn some mechanics, or maybe I could teach you one hundred and one ways to break into a house, you never know when you might forget your key."

Nate's eyes became all watery and Elisabeth didn't look to far from crying herself. The girl seemed to be an odd mix of Duo's tormenter and a small child completely dependent on him at the same time.

"Ahhhhhh come on, don't cry again. This isn't a nice area, you wouldn't want to go. It was wrong of me to try and send you both before, what if something happened to you. And you know I can't take you. You said it yourself, I'm afraid of going outdoors, sorry but there's no chance in hell I am taking one step out of my house."

Looking up at Duo with wide prussian blue eyes, and pouts that they must have picked up from Duo, Nate silently pleaded as Lizzy, without knowing it, said the only thing that could make him leave that house. "But Daddy used to take us to the park everyday."

"Ahh DAMN IT! Damn it, damn it, damn it. Fine! I'll take you to the park, but if I don't make it back, I want you to know that I warned you. I haven't been outside voluntarily in three months and it's been longer than that since I actually took a walk around the neighborhood. Just stop using my own tricks against me and let me get my coat. I swear I have those pouts trademarked somewhere."

Both children started jumping for joy and clapping their hands. They were finally going to get to see the park, and Duo, their very own Duo, was taking them. 

**********************

As if trying to hide every part of his body, Duo slowly unrolled the arms of his priest's shirt, put on his almost unused baseball cap, pulled on a pair of gloves, and placed his sunglasses over his eyes. He was dressed completely in black from head to two, and looked quite ridiculous. Nate was to the first to see him and broke out into a huge fit of giggles, something he seemed to do a lot around Duo. 

"Ummmmm Duo, don't ya think that's too warm for today, I'm just wearing a T-shirt, and so is Nathaniel."

Pouting at the children, Duo reverted to his old smiles that would hide just how nervous he was felling. "Hey, you're the ones who wanted me to come along, if you think I am too embarrassing, then I just won't come."

"Nah, you just look all weird and stuff."

"Well thanks for your vote of confidence, now let's get this over with." Duo was the first to reach the door but before he could leave the house, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was no way in hell he was going to go through that door. 

"You know, I just remembered I have laundry or something else to do right now, ya think we could do this later?"

They didn't even dignify the comment with a reply as Duo felt too tiny hands on his ass push him out the door. It wasn't that the five-year-old was strong, he just took Duo by surprise, and pushed him off balance, the end result was Duo falling flat on his face outside the door.

Before he could panic, he felt another slightly bigger hand link with his. Looking up he discovered Lizzy's bright prussian blue eyes urging him to continue, and for the first time in ages, he did. Slowly getting up, he took a huge breath and then tried to move forward. Once he had completed the first step, Duo felt Nate grab his other hand and pull him forward. Knowing that there was no going back now, Duo slowly but surely started to move forward, and surprising himself, made it all the way to the park. 

Once there it was a different story, all his insecurities started to kick in again and he left the children to play on the swings as he ran towards the nearest bench in the shade, offering him some sense of protection.

From there, he was able to watch as the children played amongst themselves. He wanted to join them so much, but something kept him glued to the bench and he was unable to move. Noticing that the kids were just happy with him being there, he satisfied himself with just sitting the whole time. But Duo wondered if he would be able to make it all the way home.

For the most part of the hour, nothing out of the ordinary happened. But unfortunately for Duo, his earlier prediction about the neighborhood had been right. As Duo sat paralyzed on the bench, his heart stopped when he saw a group of men approach the park and surround the children. He tried to move but being so far away from the safety of his house and just the effort to get to the park had left him with no strength to live the bench. He was scared for the kids, but even more scarred to move.

The gang started to pick on the kids with seminally innocent questions, obviously brining discomfort to the small children who weren't used to anything of this sort. Very much like Duo, the kids themselves were afraid to move, in fear that the large men might do something. 

As Duo watched the group close in on the kids, he felt something in his veins he hadn't felt in a long time. The largest of the men cornered Elisabeth and tried to speak with her. It was obvious that she had replied with some sort of smart-ass comment, because one of the bigger men hit her to the ground soon after, and began to yell at her. It only took one look from her eyes, to get a forgotten fire in Duo's veins to really burn again, and all he could see was red. Before he knew it, something had possessed him and he was off.

Elisabeth started to pick herself up from the ground where she had fallen, she was scared and didn't know why her Uncle hadn't done anything yet to help them. She stole another look in his direction and noticed that he was no longer there. A quick scan of the park revealed that he was nowhere to be seen. Now she was really scared.

The man began approaching her again, and holding her crying brother behind her, she started to whimper along with him. Just as the man reached for her arm, something quick and black came out of nowhere. There was a blur of motion, and within seconds the entire gang had been beaten and where now lying on the ground in pain. Looking up in surprise, she turned to stare into violet-blue eyes that screamed rage. They were so unfamiliar to her, that it took a bit to register that they were Duo's. He didn't seem to notice her, and was yelling at the group of men.

"Don't you EVER, EVER think of touching one of *my* kids again. Do I make myself clear? If I even hear that you gave them a bad look, you will have to deal with a very pissed off Shinigami. And I personally don't think that you'll survive the experience."

A few of the men nodded in pain, but the others were still unconscious, and didn't hear the pleasant speech. Duo turned to the kids, and motioned that they should leave. Instead of compliance, he only saw fear in their eyes. Falling to his knees, Duo let out a sigh and hugged the two close to him. "Don't worry, it's just me. I guess I'm not used to letting go that part of myself. It's been awhile."

Hugging him back, Lizzy raised her tear-streaked eyes and questioned Duo in a shaky voice.

"D-d-duo…what's a Shinigimi?"

Duo laughed as he ruffled her once neat hair. "Oh …well that's just me when I get mad. Don't worry about that though, I wouldn't get like that against you. I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner, but I-I-I, well I couldn't before, but I can now. Lets just not talk about it and go home." Lifting up the sniffling Nate into one of his arms, and taking Lizzy's hand in his own, they made their way back to the house as fast as Duo's feet could take them, practically dragging the still confused girl behind him. If he had his way that would be the last he ever saw of the outside world.

TBC………………

Well what did you think? I am just so happy about how this story is going. PLEASE send me your comments, I would REALLY appreciate them :)

[Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1]

Note on Princess Relena Cartoon: Ok, ok if there are any Europeans here I can share this with you. That was kinda a joke on a cartoon I used to watch in German (Though it is in French and other languages). The show is really called Princess Sissy, it is sugar coated honey sweet sickly version of the real life story of Queen (Kaiserin) Sissy (Elisabeth) of Austria and Hungary. She was a really amazing woman, wayyyyy before her time, and created peace between many countries, she was unfortunately assassinated later, and overall had a really depressing personal life (don't even get me STARTED on the king. Either way this show was an insult to her. I thought it would be a joke if they had done the same thing to Relena, though I don't like her, if they could do it to Sissy, then they could do it to Relena :)

   [1]: mailto:Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.qwaddiction.com/



	4. 

Title: Hers, Yours, and Mine 4/

Title: Hers, Yours, and Mine 4/?

Author: Sony_Mouse Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com

Pairings: 1+2/2+1, have I EVER done anything else (well yes but you don't know that), R+1 (in the past, and if you have read this far, you know why)

Warnings: Angst, language, OOC, my writing (what could be scarier..joking, JOKING :)

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, nope nope nope (well Lizzy and Nate are but hey their really Heero's (ah ha ha ha I am just soooooooooo funny :P

Comments: hmmmmm I guess I just want to say that I don't think H,Y and M (Heero Yui and Maxwell..um no Hers, Yours and Mine) is my funniest story, or my anstiest (is that a word?), or my sweetest, but it is my fav, cause I wrote it (no crossovers, song-fics, yadayad) So I am really happy when you guys like it too. Thanks J 

*****************************

From Part 3: MINE...

Duo laughed as he ruffled Elisabeth's once neat hair. "Oh ...well that's just me when I get mad. Don't worry about that. I wouldn't get like that against you. I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner, but I-I-I, well I couldn't before, but I can now. Lets just not talk about it and go home." Lifting up the sniffling Nate into one of his arms, and taking Lizzy's hand in his own, they made their way back to the house as fast as Duo's feet could take them, practically dragging the still confused girl behind him. If he had his way that would be the last he ever saw of the outside world.

************************************

Part 4: What Was, What Could've Been, and What Happened...

In the last few confusing days, Duo had grown to the idea that he would probably never get to hear Nate speak. There was no reason for this idea of his, but it's still what he believed. He also believed that if Nate ever did talk again, it would be the result of another very traumatic experience, like his parents dying, or from many years of expansive therapy. Never in a million years did Duo guess that it would be from the small boy's love of a certain 'superhero'. 

It happened right after the park incident, while Duo was getting the kids ready for bed. Duo was trying to get Nate into his PJs, and had just sent Lizzy to go and brush her teeth. Nate, being his usual self, was wiggling all over the place trying to tease Duo. But the God of Death was having none of it, and was continuously trying to capture the overly hyper child. He honestly wondered if Relena had been like this as a child herself. Somehow he just couldn't' see Heero overexcited about anything, especially not getting dressed…now undressed, that was another matter entirely.

As soon as Lizzy had left the room, Nate stopped wiggling and waited a few minutes before jumping up to stand on his toes, in an attempt to reach Duo's ears. Duo just sat there confused as to what Nate was up to. 

Giving another quick scan of the room, Nate motioned for Duo to lean in and then whispered so quietly that Duo had almost believed it was just his imagination.

"Duo...I won't tell nobody."

Although Duo was very happy that Nate was talking, even if it was only when they were alone, at the same time he had no had no idea of what Nate was talking about."

"W-what was that? What won't you tell anyone?"

Nate rolled his eyes at Duo, upset that he had to spell it out for the older man. He once more leaned over to whisper in Duo's ear. 

"Your secret identity."

This really took Duo by surprise. He wasn't aware he had had one. 

"What secret identity."

By now the young boy was starting to doubt his Uncle's sanity, but continued anyways.

"Shinigami!!! Don't worry, I won't tell the others who you are. You're a super hero just like I was told, and you saved us, just like daddy said you could."

"WHAT!!!"

"Daddy used to tell me stories about Shinigami. But I didn't know YOU were him!" 

Nate looked up at his uncle in awe and waited for a response.

Slowly bringing his hands up to his mouth, Duo felt like crying. "H-h-he talked about me."

By now Nate was clapping his hands in glee, just so happy to meet THE Shinigami and brimming with joy 

"Yeahhhhhhh, he would say that…that you could kill anyone and…and if they even looked at you, they KNEW that they were dead. And…And that you saved the planet, and him, and that no one knows who you really are, but he does, and that he even met you. MY daddy knew Shinigami, and now I do too!"

Duo tried to answer the boy, but he found that his vocal cords were frozen and it was even hard to move. 

All this time, and Heero hadn't forgotten about him, he had even told his kids about their past in the war, sure he had told it like a comic book, but maybe that was just how the kids had interpreted it. 

Thinking back to the park incident, Duo realized that even Lizzy had known the stories. She had asked him about Shinigami, or as she had said, Shinigimi, more as a test and in disbelief that Shinigami was real, then anything else. 

All of a sudden Duo had to get out of that room. Nate had stopped talking as soon as Lizzy had returned and the two were climbing into his bed, trying to get comfortable. He told then that he would join them later, but right now he still had some work to do. Wishing them a good night, he left the room, though he knew he wasn't going to have one.

As he descended the stairs, he heard the phone ring, which was odd since no one ever phoned him. He ran to pick up the receiver, momentarily forgetting his thoughts about Heero.

"Hello??"

"Wow Duo, this is the first time you have picked up the phone in a LONG time."

"Oh Quatre, it's you. I should have known."

"Yeah well I had a message to deliver and I just wanted to check up on you."

"Thanks, it's ok. We went to the park today."

"You DID! That's great, I can't believe you left the house. Congratulations."

"Hey save that for later. They had to drag me out, and they were even attacked shortly after by neighborhood thugs."

"Thugs?? SO? That's nothing you can't handle."

"Well I almost didn't, but...well I felt an old feeling in my veins, and fought back."

"HA HA, you don't mean you were Shinigami, do you? Oh boy, I hope you didn't hurt the poor teens too much."

"Don't worry about it, they got what they deserved, and now I have backup bodyguards for the kids. I have a feeling they'll be trying to get on my good side from now on."

"Good for you Duo. This is just great, and goes well with the invitation I have." Duo almost dropped the phone when he heard that.

"The WHAT!!"

"Don't get excited, it's from Milliardo, he is having a formal ball tomorrow, more for the public, and he wants the kids there. It's important that the country sees that their future rulers are ok and being brought up properly. And besides now that Milliardo is regent until Elisabeth comes of age, he is taking the role to heart. He WANTS a bright future for the country. No more war, never again."

"Nice speech Q, but I'm not going to 'Zech's' public showoff party."

Quatre sighed into the receiver, "Ok here's the deal, the kids are either there to prove to the public AND the courts that you are taking care of them, or Milliardo has got one more reason to show the judges he's a better parent."

"Damn, why didn't you just say so in the first place. FINE, I'll go, but I'm counting on you to get me the clothes and all that."

"You're going to dress up?"

"No, but the kids should, they'll want to wear some nice fancy close again. Especially at a ball."

"You sure this is ok?"

"If it has to be done, then fine. I'm just making no promises about my behavior. You know me that well."

"Ok Duo, I'll be here to pick you up at 7:00pm sharp. Oh and thanks."

"For what?"

"For trying. I know this must be hard, so thanks. All of us couldn't be happier to see you up and about again."

"No prob, just don't let it get to your heads. Now I'm tired so good night."

"Night Duo."

Duo heard the other end go dead and listened as the static in the phone slowly grew louder. He didn't know how he was going to manage tomorrow. The things he went through for these kids were starting to scare him. 

****************************

An hour later found Duo still not able to get to sleep and sitting on the downstairs couch, in the dark, and staring at the wall. 

Everything he had spent the last three months, no the last eight years, trying to forget was slowly being remembered, and he had Quatre, the last few days, and the kids to blame, especially Nate and his promise not to tell on him.

He wasn't having another anxiety attack; he had had many in the past, but he was still not taking any of this very well. 

All he could do not to start hyperventilating was to glare into the darkness and think of HIM. The one person who with a few words and a few deeds had torn his world into pieces. 

The very colour of his eyes, the feel of his skin, the way he spoke, it was all coming back to him. Not that he had every truly forgotten, but he had tried. And now this lost lover was all he could think about. 

As the night moved on, Duo thought about what had happened between the two, and more importantly, when it had begun, for him at least. Giving into the painful memories, Duo's head fell into his shaking hands as he whimpered the hated name. "Oh god...Heero..."

***********************

10 Years Ago...

After The Final Battle...

In the Queen's mansion, that's where it all started...

Duo could feel nothing but joy as he looked upon the many happy faces crammed into the huge ballroom. He couldn't say he was happy to be alive, but he sure was happy that they all were. 

The war had finally ended, and his friends had survived. 

Surveying the room, Duo took note that Wufei was almost fighting people away from the buffet table, claiming it as his own, though Duo knew he was only joking...or so he hoped. 

He also saw Trowa and Quatre hidden away having some sort of serious discussion, but by the looks of things, whatever it was, it was going well.

Everyone was gathered there now to hear Relena's final message of peace to the New World. It was naturally about the war ending, but she also had something else to announce. But Duo thought he knew what she was going to announce, and it had to do with Heero.

Duo couldn't have been happier at the prospect of his friend getting married. Not only was Heero going to show emotion, but also he was going to move on with his life. Just knowing how lucky Heero was, Duo sighed in happiness. What else could he ask for?

Every now and then Duo wondered why he put so much stock into Heero's happiness. At first he thought it was just because he was a friendly guy, and put everyone's happiness to heart. But Duo feared real friendship, and never became too close to anyone. 

But even though he was deathly afraid of every really caring about someone again, he always found the need to have a million friends. Maybe just to fill the loneliness of not having anyone close to him. 

But with Heero it was different. And after awhile Duo couldn't hide it from himself anymore. He really did think of Heero as a friend. And that made Heero the first person to carry the title of 'Duo's True Friend' in a long, long time.

So despite how scared he was to get close to anyone again, Duo had become friends with the Gundam Pilot Heero, and loved it every minute of it. He loved caring about his solemn companion, and watching his back, as Heero watched his. Just like friends do.

To think that Heero had made it this far, thanks in part to Duo, filled him with even more joy. And now Heero was finally going to start living.

Duo heard a loud clapping noise and realized that the crowd was cheering the arrival of Queen Relena. He had never really gotten to know her, but loved the gal all the same. She had brought peace AND made Heero human, what more could he ask for. 

Relena stood on the podium with a quiet, stoic Heero behind her, and addressed the awaiting crowd. 

"Everything I wanted to say about our victory has already been said. I wish not to speak of the past tonight, but of the future."

Again more clapping was heard, and Duo found himself joining in with the crowd, cheering loudly for not only Relena, but Heero too.

"And it is someone from the past who will help us move forward into the future. I would like you to meet former Gundam Pilot 01, savior of Earth and the colonies, Mr. Heero Yui...my fiancé."

This time the cheers were so loud that Duo feared the roof might explode. But he was sure that his cheers were the loudest, as he wanted Heero to know just how happy he was for him. 

The cheering and congratulations continued for a few seconds, and in this time Duo couldn't take his eyes off of his silent partner. Without warning Heero suddenly turned his head slightly and found Duo in the crowd. He hadn't even had to search the room. He had known where Duo was. 

Duo stopped clapping immediately and just stared into the normally cold prussian eyes, that were for once, filled with more emotion than Duo had ever seen before. 

Duo was unable to turn away as Heero bore into him with his unnerving gaze. After an eternity Heero finally found the will power to leave the site Duo alone and quietly took his leave of the party, as Relena continued addressing her loyal subjects. 

No one seemed to notice when had Heero left, or when Duo had run after him. The two Gundam Pilots hadn't won the war on looks alone after all. 

Duo just had to know what was up with Heero. It was that inner worry that he always had for Heero that made him continue his search. The whole time he wondered how this could be happening, when things were finally starting to look up.

It took Duo nearly an hour to catch up with Heero's trail. He was honestly impressed at how Heero had avoided him so well, but why had Heero done it? Why would Heero try to hide from him? He didn't have to hide from him; they were friends after all...

When Duo finally found Heero, he was lying underneath a vehicle of sorts, trying to repair one thing or another. Duo always loved how he and Heero shared the same passion for fixing machines. If things had turned out differently, Duo might even have asked Heero to join him and Hilde in the scrap-yard. It could have been fun.

Although Duo was sure the Heero knew he was there, Heero didn't show that he aware of the new presence. He just kept on repairing what ever it was he was repairing. 

Duo did notice that he had changed, and was now wearing some loose jeans and a T-shirt, green of course. Duo on the other hand had 'dressed' up for the ball and was wearing his latest outfit of tight jeans, and a red top that had a zipper on it. Very outgoing for a guy who wore Priest's outfits for most of his life.

Realizing that Heero wasn't going to make any move to start the conversation, Duo decided to do it himself.

"Oi, Heero, what's wrong? You left one hell'uv a party."

"Hn"

"Heero, Heero what am I going to do with you? We will never be able to have a worthwhile conversation if you don't start talking to me. Just take my example, there's a whole vocabulary out there just waiting to be used."

"Hn" 

"Oh I give up…wait, no I don't. Com'on Heero, what's wrong? OH wait *I* know, it's the wedding isn't it? I bet you have cold feet. You shouldn't be afraid to move on with your life. You're going to be soooooo happy. And the wedding will be just fabulous. Probably the most expensive thing I will ever see in my little unimportant life."

At this Heero rolled out from under the vehicle and gave Duo a hard stare, as if he was considering something important.

"No Duo, you're life's not unimportant."

"Sure thing Heero, but that's not the point. I'm not going to let you back out of this one, not when I will finally get to see you fall in love with someone. AND I get to be the best man, right?? RIGHT?? I better be!"

Heero looked at Duo confused. "The best man?"

"Yeah Heero, you know, the best man at a wedding. I get to stand by your side and make sure you don't run away at the last minute. It's a spot reserved for your best friend."

Heero repeated Duo's last words in barely a whisper. " My best friend..."

"Danm right I'm your best friend. Who else could it be?"

"Who else..."

"Gee stop repeating everything I say, will ya. Well I guess you DO have to learn the language to actually hold a conversation, but please make a better effort than that."

Heero's worried eyes snapped up to meet Duo's. "What if I told you that I didn't love Relena."

For at least a minute afterwards, Duo remained completely silent, amazed that Heero could admit something like that. His voice turned serious, and he gave his honest opinion.

" Well I'd say you'd better not marry her then, especially if you ever plan to be happy."

Heero stood up and walked slowly towards his friend, as Duo unconsciously started taking small steps backwards. "What if I told you that I loved someone else?"

Starting to get uneasy Duo stuttered back a reply. "W-well...well I'd say you better tell the person you do love. I don't care who you marry, as long as you're happy."

This only fueled Heero's already strong convictions further, as he walked even closer to Duo. 

Without knowing it, Duo had walked back into the wall, but Heero still kept on coming, until both his hands were on either side of Duo's head. Staring into Duo's scared eyes, Heero asked his final question.

"What if I told you that I loved you..."

Feeling himself start to shake, Duo tried to respond the best he could. "W-w-well...I-I-I..."

Heero cut him off with a soft kiss on his partially parted lips. And before Duo could come to his senses, Heero deepened the long awaited kiss, and pressed his body firmly against Duo's, afraid to give the young man even an inch to run away. 

Really shaking now, from fear, and also from the horrible knowledge that he might have wanted this all along. In an attempt to take command of the situation, Duo tried to push Heero away, only to have his arms pined softly above his head. His eyes were now wide with fear of Heero and himself, and his warm blood was racing through his veins. 

He liked having Heero pressed up against him, he liked hearing those words from Heero, and it scared him, more than Heero did. Duo was so confused he didn't know what to think. His biggest fear was being realized; he was once again starting to care. 

Leaning against the smaller body, Heero didn't try to kiss him again, although he wanted to very much. Instead he placed his sweaty brow against Duo's and tried to milk the moment for all it's worth, knowing that he may never get another chance. 

"H-h-heero, what are you doing?"

Heero let go of Duo's left arm and let it fall as he began to trace the outline of Duo's cheek. "I'm doing what you always wanted, I'm living!"

"Heero..."

Finally letting go of Duo's other arm, Heero felt Duo fall to the ground, his knees no long supporting him. With one quick movement he caught the fragile boy, and held him close to his chest.

Kissing his warm brow softly, Heero tried to calm the scared boy. "Duo let me have this moment at least. You don't know how much I've wanted this."

"B-but Heero, why...why are you doing this?"

Heero looked down at the man who had really made him feel and gently brushed back the long bangs, giving him full view of Duo's lovely features. 

"Because I fell for you. Please don't question why, how could I not? You don't even know how much power you have over me. Food, water, sleep and even air, all those things I have been able to go without at one point in my life. But you...you I can't live without. Trust me, I've tried. You're all I can think about, no matter where I am or what I'm doing; you're there, in my thoughts, taunting me. Because you won't have me."

"But Heero, what about Relena? Why did you accept her, if you lo...cared about me?"

"Because if I couldn't have you, I could at least make you happy." Heero looked away from Duo's pleading eyes. "I saw the looks you gave me whenever I talked about Relena. You're beautiful eyes would light up at the thought of me with her together. I didn't know why, but I didn't care either. If making you think I was in love with her made you happy, then I would gladly marry her. I would do anything to keep that smile on your face. But I can't go through with it, dreaming that I could have you instead." 

Duo felt himself slowly give up the struggle and slumped down into Heero's warm embrace. "Oh Heero why didn't you just tell me. I don't think it would have made much of a difference, but why didn't you tell me. I'm sorry, you can't have me. I don't want to care for somebody, I don't want to love back, I don't want to get hurt again, I've already lost so much..."

Heero refused to give up and held Duo closer. "Just try, that's all I ask, just try. I won't be going anywhere, I promise. I'm yours, I always have been."

Knowing he was taking a big risk, something he had promised never to do, and going against everything life had trained him not to do, Duo gave in to the feelings that were hidden deep within his heart. 

"Alright, alright I'll try...b-but you better not leave me. I'm serious, you can't even die on me, I don't except compromises. I'm Shinigami; not even you could hide from me in death. Understand?"

Bringing the compliant boy up to his lips, Heero gave the first real smile he could ever remember giving and kissed the person he loved the most in the world, softly on the lips.

"Understood!" 

His life had finally begun now, and he wasn't going to let it end. He finally had Duo, his Duo, and he was never letting go. 

TBC.........

I'm an evil bastard aren't I . mUHAHAHHAHA. Bet ya didn't see THAT coming, Duo PROMOTING the wedding. Well he really loved Heero, so much that in his denial, he was willing to see Heeero marry someone else, as long as he was happy. I'm telling you, THAT's love.

"If you love something, Let it go.

If it comes back to you, it was yours, 

If it doesn't, then it never was…"

-anonymous

Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com


	5. 

Title: Hers, Yours, and Mine 5/

Title: Hers, Yours, and Mine 5/?

Author: Steven King? Nope. John Grisam ? Nope. Jane Austen ? Nope. Sony_Mouse? YES!!!! [Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1]

Parings: As if you don't know by now…1+2+1 (I refuse to put up that 'other' pairing, because she's not even IN the story anymore, but for those who love that pairing, it'll be back up next time :)

Warnings: ANGST (maybe Muahaha...ok yes there's angst), OOC, LANGUAGE with a capital F. 

Disclaimers: Not mine, but I think they are, and that's why I still use them :) But Lizzy, Nate and Duo are my original characters. WHAT!! You don't believe me? Fine, I guess Duo MIGHT be part of the Gundam Franchise, but only because they got him first grrrrrrrrrrrr

NOTE: I should probably thank Lady Shinigami, she helped discuss a lot of the plot with me, and improved on some of my bad ideas. Go LADY SHINIGAMI.

Sports Note: I get to write one of these cause I'M the author and you're not. I just want to say I support the Toronto Raptors in their first series win, and hope they go all they way. Not surprisingly I ALSO support the Toronto Maple Leafs, love them forever, and hope THEY go all the way. The Toronto Rock already won second place in the whole world so I'm happy. 

Part 4: What was, What could've Been, and What Happened…

"Alright, alright I'll try...b-but you better not leave me. I'm serious, you can't even die on me, I don't except compromises. I'm Shinigami; not even you could hide from me in death. Understand?"

Bringing the compliant boy up to his lips, Heero gave the first real smile he could ever remember giving and kissed the person he loved the most in the world, softly on the lips.

"Understood!" 

His life had finally begun now, and he wasn't going to let it end. He finally had Duo, his Duo, and he was never letting go. 

**********************************************

Part 5: Endless Waltz…

P.S. Sorry for the really bad pun…it had to be done 

Present Time

Lizzy was staring down at the pathetic sight before her. It was Duo. He hadn't come upstairs last night, and was now lying sprawled on the couch with a bottle of some smelly alcohol in his hands. 

Huffing to herself, she grabbed the offending bottle, ran outside and threw it as far as her little arms could manage. Going back into the house, she found the still open cabinet that contained all of Duo's Alcohol collection and taking the bottles one by one, she emptied them into the outside drain, before throwing them in the neighbor's garbage can. 

She was found of Duo, and didn't like seeing him act this way, even if she didn't really understand why he did it the first place.

Nate, who had been watching all this from the upstairs window, was squealing with delight. He loved it when his sister was mad at somebody. It always meant a good show, with usually very few words.

Soon after, Lizzy quickly ascended the stairs and grabbed one of the never before used blankets from her bed, before walking downstairs and placing it over the soon to be hungover Duo's body.

That done, she got her little brother and headed to her favorite area of the house, the TV room. There was nothing like some good morning cartoons, before Duo woke up.

It was hours before Duo felt the need to leave his precious couch. He had an incredible hangover, and knew why too. It had seemed like a good idea at the time to get as drunk as possible, an easy way to forget what he was remembering. But in the end it only helped the memories rush back and left him with a hang over that would kill a horse.

Groaning as he got up, he went straight for the kitchen, in search of some more alcohol. Nothing got rid of a hangover faster than just an inch of some hard liquor. After five minutes of searching the cabinet, Duo finally realized it was empty, and slumped down to the ground in defeat. 

"Oi, the little devils have gotten to my alcohol stash. There against me, I tell you, there all against me." But Duo wasn't really mad, just tired. It was better they had hidden the alcohol, then him having to do it himself. He would always just find it again when he felt like crap. They had done him a favour. 

Duo chuckled to himself thinking about how proud Quatre would be to hear he had no alcohol in his house anymore. The young Arabian had always joked that it would be his undoing. Well he was wrong, Duo thought bitterly to himself, it was Heero instead.

Not liking where his thoughts were taking him, Duo quickly remembered about the gathering tonight. He felt his stomach fall at the thought of being in such a public place with so many people, and especially in THAT ballroom of all places. Duo even considered not going, but as soon as the thought came to his head, he heard the laughter of the kids coming form the TV room, and looked up to the now empty alcohol cabinet.

He would go, and he would go for them, he'd lost his whiskey, so they were his only lifelines left. And he wasn't about to lose them to a former battle enemy. 

**************************

Duo attacked the messy brown hair without mercy. If it was the last thing he did, he would bring Nate's hair under-control. After another surprisingly vicious attack, Duo settled the brush down as Nate looked up into Duo's eyes and laughed. The hair had won again.

Putting Nate aside, Duo stood up in frustration. "That's it, I am NOT going to be beat but that inherited messy, uncontrollable hair from hell. If mine can look nice, so can yours."

Running into the nearby bathroom, Duo immerged with a bottle of super hold gel. Sitting Nate between his legs again, Duo squeezed half the bottle into his hand and was about to smear it in Nate's hair when he heard laughing from the side of him.

"Oh Duo, what are you doing now??"

Smirking at the laughing Quatre, Duo pouted at his old friend. " I had to put up with this hair with Heero, but I'm not going to put up with it now."

"I thought you liked his hair?"

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean I like it anymore."

Quatre just started laughing again as Duo tried to grab the squirming Nate, who was running away from Duo's clutches.  


"Duo, that really doesn't justify putting half a bottle of hair gel in a five-year-olds hair. Besides all kids that age have messy hair, I'm sure he'll grow out of it."

Releasing the happy boy, Duo glared up at Quatre. "Sure just like he'll out grow pulling my braid. Next you'll be trying to tell me ALL five-year-olds like to pull hair."

"Well yes they do, but Duo..."

Really joking now, Duo put up his hand for Quatre to stop talking. "Shh Quatre, I have my next victim to take care of, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Lizzy time for your hair to get spiked."

Quatre swatted Duo gently on the top of his head. "She's with Trowa downstairs, trying to get her dress on, she hates it. It's a nice pink dress. I thought most girls loved pink, but apparently blue's her favorite colour."

Walking to the bathroom sink, Duo began to wash all the gel off his fingers. "Ah don't sweat it Quatre, she's just not happy about going. I asked her earlier, and she said that she had already attended way too many of them. They're boring, there's no other kids, and she has to be on her best behavior. I told her that I agree 100%. But when I said I was coming she changed her mind in a second. I've still got the Maxwell charm on my side."

Before Duo could return, he heard a loud gasp from the bedroom. "What is it Quatre?"

There standing in the doorway was a very unpleased girl in a bright pink dress. Her arms were crossed and she wore a very familiar pout that before, only Duo could master.

"Speaking of the Maxwell charm, there's one aspect of it now. I thought you said you were never going to share the secret of the "Maxwell Pout" with anyone!"

Duo held up his hands in defense. "I didn't, both her and Nate picked it up on their own. Hey Lizzy come over here, let me brush your hair."

Lizzy walked past Quatre sending him a glare, which again she must have picked up from her father. Sitting down between Duo's legs, she let him softly brush her hair.

"Um Duo speaking about the kids, what's with this 'Lizzy' and 'Nate' thing?"

"What! You didn't really think I would call them Elisabeth and Nathaniel did you? Besides they don't mind, do ya Lizzy?"

Turning her face defiantly away from Quatre she agreed with Duo's statement. "Nope!"

"See! She didn't like it at first, but I think she's grown used to it."

"Yep!"

Quatre burst out laughing at the scene before him and gave up the argument. "Okay Okay I give up. It doesn't matter what you call them. I was just asking, that's all."

Finishing with the knots in Lizzy's hair, Duo brought his attention back to her. "So how would you like your hair today? Like how you had it before or up in a bun? Or something else?"

Lizzy played with her hair a bit before bringing up her shy eyes to meet with Duo's. "Can I have it in a braid...like you do?"

Duo dropped his brush before reality hit him once more. "Umm sure, in fact braids are what I do best. See Quatre, I told you she liked me."

"Yep!"

"Oh you two are hopeless, just meet us downstairs in five minutes. Lets get this show on the road."

**************************

The whole limo ride over Duo had had his hands gripping the car seats for dear life. Nate was on his lap, and Lizzy was snuggling up beside him, with her small hands cupped over one of his. 

By the time they got there, it took both of Quatre and Trowa to literally pull the young man out of the car. Once out, Quatre turned to the driver and told him to drive on. Leaving Duo with no immediate escape root.

Reverting to his pout, but only as a means to hide his fear, Duo spoke in unconvincing cheerfulness. "I'd say you guys where enjoying this."

Trowa smiled at Duo and told him the truth. "You have no idea how much. We've waited years to be able to force you to some event."

"Well I'm here to please I guess, you sadist." Trowa smirked at Duo before taking Quatre's arm in his own and walking up the steps, leaving Duo behind with the kids."

Nate was being held in Duo's arms, and Lizzy still had her hand in Duo's. After waiting five minutes, Lizzy noticed that Duo wasn't moving, nor had any intention of doing so.

"Umm I guess we should be going inside."

Duo remained frozen. "Yeah, inside..."

"It's kinda cold out here...don't ya want to go inside? We don't have to, we could go to the movies instead."

The thought of going into a cramped movie theatre with people crowded around him, didn't appeal much to Duo, but neither did this ball."

"Yeah it's cold..."

"Com'on Duo, Uncle Milliardo's inside, he'll want to see us."

At the mention of the regent, Duo found the courage needed to ascend the stairs and enter the mansion, which brought him so many bad memories. It wasn't the one the kids had been raised in, but it was the only one Duo had ever seen, the one where he and Heero had...

"Ok lets go, some party's not going to scare Shinigami. Hell I invented the word party." Lizzy laughed at Duo's cockiness, while Nate looked worried that Duo had mentioned the secret name Shinigami in public. Leading them on, they entered a part of Duo's past.

***********************************

Once inside it didn't take long for the mass crowd to effect the way Duo was feeling. At the door Milliardo was politely welcoming all his guest. And s soon as he spotted the kids, his face broke into a huge grin.

"Ahhhhhhhh Duo, I'm so glad you came. It really means a lot to me that you were willing to bring the kids."

Duo refused to answer as the kids ran up to hug their uncle. "UNCLE MILLIARDO!"

"Oh how are my little munchkins doing. Is Duo treating you nicely?"

"Yes Uncle, he's been great. *I* taught him how to walk outside."

Taking the opportunity to stop Lizzy before she gave away anymore, Duo walked up to his old enemy.

"So 'ZECHS', long time no see. How's the country."

"Please Duo, the war's over, can't you call me Milliardo?"

"No!"

"Well the country's doing fine. I must admit I am not found of this type of work, but feel it as my duty to Relena and her children. I can't wait for the day that I may retire and pass it all on to Elisabeth."

"Well Zechs, this conversation is fascinating and all, but I must be going now. Places to go, people to do, you know how it is."

"Yes, yes I understand. But please try to enjoy the evening. It really is in your honor. To make amends for the past and the present. Enemies becoming friends is how wars are ended."

"Don't mention it, now if you need me I'll be over at the buffet table. Buh buy Zechsy."

Instead of heading towards the food, Duo found himself searching for the darkest part of the room to hide in. Finding such a place, Duo sat down on the bench and tried to hide from the offending public. 

He thought that the kids would desert him at the first sign of familiar faces, but instead they stayed. Nate in particular looked upset. He was just like when Duo had first met him, eyes looking at his feet, and shy to be near anyone except for Duo. 

Duo just figured that the familiar people were bringing back memories of Nate's dead parents. Why else would he be so solemn? Allowing himself a quick laugh, Duo thought it could just be the Yui genes kicking in. 

It wasn't long before the invited reporters caught sight of the only children in the room, and recognized them as the heirs to the throne.

Duo could feel his pulse going erratic as the groups tried to crowd in on him and ask too many questions. Again he froze up and stared at them, hoping they would just go away. 

Lizzy took the initiative and stood up in front of Duo, crossing her arms, and protecting him against the evil mob. 

"Please go away, my uncle does not want to talk to you."

"Sir, sir can you tell us who exactly you are, and if you are raising the kids."

"He's my uncle, now go away."

The reports thought that the eight-year-old was being cute and ignored her as they tried to ask Duo more questions. 

"Sir, sir!!"

From behind the mob, a strong voice was heard. 

"I believe the young lady told you to leave him alone. If you have any problems understanding her words, I would be happy to clarify them."

Looking at each other, the group of reporters made their getaway, not wanting to aggravate a former Gundam Pilot. 

Duo jumped out of his seat and glomped his old friend Wufei. "Wu-man, am I ever happy to see you."

Smirking at his old friend, the war of tongues began. "Well look who it is. Finally decided to join the land of the living. Thinks he can just desert us for a decade and then expect us to have a laugh with him."  


"You havn't changed at bit, you know that Wu-man."

"Oh its Wu-man is it. Funny how you can't remember my name after all these years. Now what was yours, was it 02, or BAKA!"

"Awwww you didn't forget me! And you even developed the art of sarcasm. I'm so proud. I feel like my protégé has finally learned a few things."

"KISAMA, Maxwell where the hell have you been all these years?"

Duo would have answered with some joke but his eyes caught the sight of a horrified Nate, trying not to cry. Lizzy also seemed to be trying to stay calm.  


"What's wrong little buddy. Me and Wufei here were just joking. We always fight like that. It's how we say hello."

While Duo was trying to comfort Nate, Lizzy was still looking at Wufei with that old fire in her eyes. "Why'd you yell at him, and how did you know his name. But why'd you yell at him, what'd he ever do to you?"

Wufei looked surprised at the turn of events and tried to think of a reply. "We're old friends, we-we've always yelled at each other."

"NO! Not Duo, Nate, why'd you yell at Nate."

Both Duo and Wufei turned to the girl in disbelief."

Duo left Nate alone for a moment and put his hand on Lizzy's shoulder. "Wu-man wasn't yelling at Nate, he was yelling at me. Why would you think otherwise?"

Now it was Lizzy's turn to look confused. "B-b-but you said Maxwell...that's Nate's name. It's what Dad used to call him. When we were alone, he called us both by our middle names."

Duo felt like someone had just punched him. Heero had named Nate after him, Nathaniel Maxwell Peacecraft...or Yui. How was it that no one had bothered to mention this little piece of information?

In Duo's state of shock, Wufei took over the conversation. "I'm sorry Elisabeth, I didn't mean to offend you or your brother. Duo's last name is Maxwell, I did not know your father had named Nathaniel after him." 

Understanding dawning in both her and her brother's eyes, she smiled back at him. "Sorry about that, we didn't know."

Nate on the other hand was starting to jump all over the place with happiness. _HE_ was named after _THE_ Great Shinigami Man; it was like a dream come true. 

Deciding now would be a good time to talk with Duo alone, Wufei convinces the two happy children into paying some of their other uncles a visit. 

Sitting down beside the still unmoving Duo, he lightly kicked him to get him on his feet. Struggling to stand up, he sat down beside Wufei and just shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh Wufei, I think I need a drink, a very, very strong drink."

"I'm guessing you didn't know?"

"No, no one bothered to tell me."

"I don't think it was by choice. I work at the Preventers headquarters, we were in charge of all their documents, and I still didn't know."

Trying to keep a grasp on the situation, Duo turned to face his friend. 

"Wufei, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Maxwell, what is it?"

"What was he like before he died? Was he happy, or sad, or did he do anything to show that he was going to kill himself?"

Not wanting to look into Duo's eyes, Wufei turned and glanced at the crowd.

"He was miserable. Every time I came to visit, it was like he had returned to the old Heero, who was cold and didn't want to be found."

"But the kids, the way they talked about him, I would have thought he was a new man."

"Oh with the kids he was. I always thought that Relena would turn out to be the most possessive of the two, but she wasn't, Heero was. From the moment of Elisabeth's birth, Heero took it upon himself to raise her. He never slept in Relena's room unless he had to, which isn't too unusual for royalty, he slept in the same bed as his children. I remember Relena used to complain, every single time I came to visit, that Heero spent all his time with the kids. And you could watch him from the window, he would be running with them, playing games, and even laughing. But as soon as he was away from them, he returned to the old Heero. He even refused to let them go to day care, he just didn't trust anyone with his kids, not even Relena."

Duo looked up at Wufei with confused eyes, but didn't stop the man from talking.  


"She was jealous of the kids, and of Heero. She wanted to spend more time with both, but couldn't because Heero was always taking them away. He wouldn't even go out with Relena, because that would mean letting someone else watch after his kids for the night. Looking back, I think he was just afraid they would slip though his fingers...like someone else. But the kids didn't seem to mind the attention; in fact they loved it. He didn't let them have maids or anything, but he more than made up for that, by always being with them. And whenever the kids were forced from him, usually by Relena, he would come to this house for some reason. Relena thought it was because it reminded him of the war, but I'm not to sure, I thought maybe you'd know why. But in the end Relena always loved him, and the kids, so she let it all slide. Probably one of the biggest mistakes she ever made."

Duo could feel the tears threatening to spill over but kept them inside. "D-d-did you see him before he died?"

"Yes just a few days before, but I don't think you want to hear any of this, it's upsetting you even more."

"No, please, please tell me!"

"From the beginning of the marriage, when every I came to visit, be it for work or just to check up on him, he always asked the same question first, 'How's Duo?' And each time I told him how you were getting worse and worse. The last time I talked to him, he came up to me and asked a different question. "Do you think he'll be ok?" And I told him the truth, though it may have been a bit harsh, and I regret every word of it now, you don't know how much, but I was bitter at the time, we all were, bitter and worried about you."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I didn't think you'd been ok in a long time, and that I didn't think you were ever going to be ok again. I swear Heero flinched at my words and just stood up with this sad look on his face before leaving the room. I never saw him again."

Duo leaned back against the cold wall, shutting his eyes to prevent the tears from escaping. "Well Wufei, what can I say to that?"

"I don't know."

"I…I think I miss him."

TBC……………………

OK There it is hope you liked, I was planning on having Nate's middle name be Duo, but that didn't' really makes sense, and someone wrote me in saying it should be Maxwell, and they were right ( I just wish I remembered who it was). 

Anyways I would REALLY like your opinions on this one. Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com

   [1]: mailto:Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com



	6. 

Title: Hers, Yours, and Mine 6/

Title: Hers, Yours, and Mine 6/?

Author: Sony_Mouse the mouthiest, mousiest mouse I know :) [Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1]

Pairings: 1+2+1 (sadly R+1 in the past), 3+4+3

Warnings: ANGST (OH DEAR GOD YES...), OOC (I don't think so, but you may), Language (what's an angst without language)

Disclaimers: Note mine, never will be, cept for Lizzy, and Nate. Oh and thanks to Lady Shinigami against for helping me. 

ARCHIVE: ALL past parts and other fics can be found at Gundam Wing Addiction ([www.gwaddiction.com][2])

SPORTS RANT and UPDATE: Again my fic, so I can write these if I want. The mighty and courageous Toronto Maple Leafs suffered a small blow yesterday losing to the NJ Devils 4-2. BUT we all know who is the better team. In a few short days the Leafs will play against the Devils for the seventh game in the Best of Seven Series. The winner will go on to the semi finals. GOOD LUCK LEAFS :) 

The Toronto Raptors will be playing against the EVIL Philadelphia Seventy-Sixers, in their hometown of Philadelphia tomorrow, Wednesday the 8th This is the second game of the Best of Seven series, and so far the Raptors have one 1 game. GO RAPTORS GO. EVERYONE must wear purple for them tomorrow ( I don't care where you live, and ESPECIALLY if you live in Philadelphia). CATCH THE PURPLE FEVER!!! (Lizzy's going to be wearing a purple PGs just for the occasion :) And Nate can wear blue, just for the Leafs 

And now back to our regularly programmed series, Much Ado about Hockey (joking, joking, geez you all need to lighten up :)

******************************************

From Part 5: Endless Waltz

Duo leaned back against the cold wall, shutting his eyes to prevent the tears from escaping. "Well Wufei, what can I say to that?"

"I don't know."

"I...I think I miss him."

********************************************

Part 6: 

In Duo's eyes the night had been more or less a disaster, although he hadn't been expecting anything else. After his talk with Wufei, Duo's uneasiness in public seemed to subside for the moment. He felt dead inside, and didn't really feel like staying the rest of the party. 

He spent the next half an hour convincing Quatre and Trowa that he had spent enough time at the party and was ready to go home. The kids also seemed to be tired out from the dancing and talking to too many stuffy, boring and usually fat rich aristocrats. 

Saying their farewells, the group left the building and waited patiently for their limo to show up. Nate was tucked in Duo's arms, and was already fast asleep, as Lizzy kept nodding off and leaning against Duo's side. It really would've been a cute sight, if a gloomy cloud wasn't hanging over Duo's head. 

Both Trowa and Quatre tried to strike up various conversations with their once hyper friend, but Duo didn't even bother with a smart-ass comeback. To both young men, he looked simply exhausted. 

The ground was wet, as it had been raining, and splashes could be heard as the car drove up to meet them. Without a word Duo entered the car, still carrying Nate, and dragging a sleepy Lizzy behind him. Sharing looks of worry, the two lovers followed Duo's example, hoping to get the story out of him later.

**********************************************

Not even bothering to say good bye, Duo waved the limo away, giving the two passengers a look saying that he would be ok. Tuning around he did a quick juggling act as he tried to unlock the door with Nate still unconscious in his arms. But his skills as pickpocket prevailed, and the small dysfunctional family soon entered the house, just happy to be home.

It took most of Duo's energy just to get the deadweight Nate into his little blue and white PJs and tucked into Duo's bed. What little energy remained, Duo used to help Lizzy into her bright purple and white pajamas, turned off the lights, and climbed into bed with her, still dressed in his infamous priest's outfit.

As soon as his head hit the pillow Duo started to fall asleep. He was truly exhausted, inside-and-out. Before sleep could take over his weary mind, Duo heard Lizzy's soft voice pipe up beside him. 

"Duo...do you have a girlfriend?"

Trying hard not to laugh at the innocent question, Duo rolled over to face his charge.

"No, I don't, and I never did."

"B-but, didn't you ever want kids?"

"No, I can't say I did. Well maybe I would've, but at the time it just didn't seem very realistic. And I was happy with what I had."

"What was that?"

"My very own lover."

"But I thought you said..."

"It was a guy."

"Oh...I didn't know you could have a boyfriend."

"Sure you can, Trowa and Quatre are boyfriends, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Sounding very disappointed; Lizzy turned her gaze away. "Oh"

Not liking the sound of that, Duo gently reached over and brought Lizzy's eyes to meet his own again.

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought that maybe you would be happy with a girlfriend."

"I could be happy with a boyfriend!"

Getting slightly upset, Lizzy raised her voice, but Duo could hear it was strained. "But you weren't were you, or else why isn't he still here, and why are you so sad? Is it because we came to live here? Did we scare him away when we arrived?"

Stopping her from continuing the heartfelt questions, that were way too close for Duo's comfort, he pulled the upset girl into his warm embrace. 

Duo realized that she must have noticed his state of mind the whole evening, and probably blamed herself for somehow being the cause of it. Stroking her light hair, and calming her down with his words, she slowly fell asleep. 

"Yes I...I was very happy. I'm just sad because I lost the happiness, that's all. But don't you worry. You're not to blame for him leaving me, if anything you'll just make me happy again. Go to sleep, and don't worry about me. It'll be better, I promise." 

Duo slowly followed Lizzy's example and soon fell asleep, wandering if things were ever going to be better again. They just had to be, he owed them both that much.

***********************************************

1 month after the end the end of the war...

Duo stared up at the house he and Heero had just purchased. It was the biggest piece of crap he had ever seen, and he loved every inch of it. They had bought it because both boys loved fixing things up. They could help restore their own house, together. It was like a dream come true.

Coming up from behind the happy boy, Heero placed his hands around Duo's thin waist and placed a soft kiss on the pale neck.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmm so what do you think?"

"I love it! I can't wait to get started on it." Reaching over his own head, Duo lightly stroked the disheveled hair belonging to his lover.

"Glad you approve, now let's get to work." Duo swatted him in protest.

"Awww Hee-chan, all work and no play makes Heero a dull dull boy." Taking the swat as an act of war, Heero rushed Duo and pinned him to their new lawn. 

"Hn, I'll show you who's dull." He leaned down and placed a hungry kiss on Duo's waiting lips. 

"Mmmmm taste like mint...hey! You've been using my lip balm again?" Heero just smirked as he shut the smaller boy up. 

"Tsk tsk Heero, you'll have to do better than that against the great Shinigami." Pushing Heero off of him, Duo made his getaway, laughing as Heero tripped as he got up to chase the young man he would spend the rest of his life with. 

They both ran through their house, which was filled with boxes full of one silly thing or another that Duo had insisted on buying. After awhile Duo couldn't hear any running behind him, and slowed down to a stop. "Heero?? Oi, Heerooooooooooo? Where are you, Man O' mine? You can't hide from me, that's my bit."

Turning around a corner, Duo was taken by surprise as a warm body pushed him against the wall. 

"Damn it Heero, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Hn, you should've been paying better attention."

"Well I wasn't so let me go."

"No I think I like having you like this."

"You let me go or I'll..."

His protests were silenced by another demanding kiss from Heero. It lasted nice and long, causing Duo to wrap his arms around Heero's neck, and eventually managing to get his legs around his lover's waist. 

Taking the cue, Heero picked up his willing partner, attacking the soft flesh of Duo's neck, and headed towards their brand new bed. It had never been used to date, but was about to have its limits tested. 

Laying the smiling boy down on the bed, Heero continued his assault while at the same time, trying to take off his shirt. Duo assisted him by eagerly trying to unbutton his pants. Both boys were so caught up in their need to get undressed as quickly as possible, that they didn't even notice the three faces at their bedroom doorway. 

Coughing loudly, Wufei got their attention, but was startled when they both fell of the bed with a loud thump. Jumping to his feet, Duo ran to the other side of the bed, to welcome his friends as he tried to get his torn shirt back on.

"Quatre, Trowa, Wu-man, I'm so glad you guys were able to come. Heero is too, aren't you Heero?"

From the other side of the bed, a loud "Hn" was heard, though no movement was made to stand up.

Quatre yelled over nervously. "You okay there Heero?"

Pushing his friends out of the room, Duo assured them of Heero's safety. "Don't worry about him, he's just ummmm relaxing, we'll be down in a bit. I hope you guys brought food, I'm starved."

"Ahhh enough Maxwell, just hurry up and meet us downstairs."

Closing the door on his friends, Duo leaned back against the wooden frame and stifled his laughter. "Oi Heero, need any help?" 

"Hn."

"Awww is that all you've got to say for yourself." Duo walked over to where Heero was still lying sprawled on the ground. Leaning over he placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. Liking the kiss, Heero pushed his head up to steal another one. But Duo kept getting higher and further away until the normally stoic boy was on his feet and slowly chasing the retreating boy.

"Mmmmmmm Ni-ce Heero, but we've got company, so move your lazy ass. It's party time."

Giving Duo one last kiss, Heero resigned himself to his fate. "Hn."

"I knew you'd agree. Alright get dressed and let's go."

*********************************************

It wasn't until much later that night, after their guest had left, that Heero finally got his time with Duo alone. The windows were kept open, and the cool air caressed both their skins, which were not covered by either a blanket or clothing. 

Holding the content boy in his arms, Heero squeezed tighter; just happy he could finally have this moment alone with his lover. It had taken some convincing for Duo to agree to leave his scrap yard with Hilde and try a life with him. But it had been worth it. And Heero was sure Duo thought so too. 

His lover had never so much as told him he loved him, but Heero was sure he saw happiness in those bright violet-eyes, and caught the young man smiling, really smiling at him when he thought Heero wasn't looking. 

It filled him with joy to think that he was making Duo happy, and maybe Duo would even open up enough to admit that. The house had definitely been good idea. 

Heero could feel Duo shift in his embrace and planted another soft kiss on his brow. Feeling like he could talk for once, Heero asked Duo a question he had feared asking for awhile.

"Duo!"

"Yes, What is it Hee-chan?"

"Do you ever think about the war?"

"Not when I don't have to. Why?"

"I was just wondering. The doctor sent me some reports on the damage received by your old Gundam. Apparently your self-destruct unit had stopped working."

Snuggling closer to Heero, Duo held him tightly. "Yeah I know."

"How?"

"Well I tried using it once. But hey didn't work. Guess we both had bad luck in killing ourselves."

"So you would have killed yourself if you had too."

"Oi, Hee-chan, don't sound so surprised. I may be a joker, but you should know I took that war seriously. Besides how many times did YOU try to kill yourself?" Hearing silence, Duo continued. "Uh huh, I thought so, I rest my case."

"If-if there was another war, would you fight again?"

"Of course I would. I'm Shinigami, indestructible. And if I had to die, you know I would. But I'm not giving you permission to go kill yourself. Remember we had a deal."

Turning serious, Duo reached up and cupped Heero's cheek in his hand. "Heero don't worry about it. First of all there's no war. We're in peace right now, and second of all, you can't kill me. I've made it this far; no measly war would get me now. I'm afraid I'm destined to die eating a hotdog while I watch you rock in a chair on the porch in your old age. Now speaking of the porch, we still have to build it, so GO TO SLEEP!"

Heero was comforted by Duo's over confident words. Before he decided to put his worries aside for good, one last image of Duo bloody and beaten in a cell came to his mind. He had managed to save Duo then, but...NO Duo was right, he shouldn't worry. There was peace now. They were happy. That's all that mattered. 

Breathing in the scent that was Duo, Heero slowly drifted off to sleep. Dreams of his young lover assaulting his senses.

***************************************

Eight MONTHS later...

The house had finally been completed. Both Duo and Heero were ecstatic, well as ecstatic as Heero got. 

The two were enjoying a supper that Duo had cooked. He had cooked a bit as a child, but nothing fancy. The two took turns learning new recipes, and trying them out on each other. 

Grinning at Heero, Duo brought a piece of the freshly cooked meal to his lips. His face remained smiling for about 1 second afterwards. Then his face contorted into disgust as he rushed to spit it out. 

"Oh God Heero...it's horrible."

"Baka."

"Baka, eh! It's still better than your "Beef Roast" last week. And mind you, I use that term "Beef Roast" lightly."

"Hn, Baka."

"I give up I give up, let's order some take out. I can't stand to look at this anymore."

Heero was about to stand up and do just than when he heard his laptop start beeping. Looking over at Duo in guilt, he hid his eyes.

"Do NOT tell me you left that on the last eight months. Oh whatever, just go answer it, and leave little ol' me alone to do the dishes. Besides what mission could they have for you a year after the war's ended."

Heero grinned at his lover before heading towards the room. "Baka, My Baka."

Entering the dark room, Heero walked over to the laptop to turn on the screen. The image of a white haired man with 'goggles' for eyes graced the screen. 

"Heero, we have a mission for you."

"Hn."

"We need you to return to the capitol immediately. The Queen has shut herself off from the world. She won't even come out for her brother. Somehow this leaked out and the opposing groups are demanding that she takes some action against another country, or they'll do it themselves. They have already collected mobile suits ready to be used."

Without missing a beat Heero answered the old man. "I can't, you know my Gundam was destroyed."

The doctor seemed to blink for a moment before responding. "Your orders aren't to attack the opposing groups, but to go back to Relena. She's become like this because you left her. We expect to see you there in three hours, leave on the next flight."

"I can't just leave to go back to her, what about 02?"

"Don't worry about your fellow pilots. There will be no war if you resolve this quickly."

"I can't leave." Realizing what Heero had meant about 02, the doctor shook his head in frustration. 

"This mission is more important than you getting laid. If you're so worried about his feelings then consider this. If war breaks out there will be only one Gundam available and up to standards to fight back, that would be 02's. And if he is sent it WILL be a suicide mission. If 02 even survived the initial attack, do you honestly think he'll survive when he's ordered to self-destruct in that base? You want to get sentimental about this 01 then fine, but just remember your actions will always have a result, and they may or may not be what you want."

Looking like he was going to throw the computer out the window, Heero growled out his answer. "I'll think about it, 01 out" He then cut the connection slamming the first object he could find against the wall. He didn't stop there, and started to ransack the room. 

Hearing the commotion, Duo made his way up to the bedroom and ran over to Heero, trying to calm him down. 

"Heero! Heero, what is it?"

"It's...it's a mission."

Bringing Heero over to the bed he wrapped his arms around the upset young man. "Heero you'd think you were used to getting them by now. Don't worry about it, you've survived everything they could dish out before. And I'll be here when you get back, with more of my homemade surprise."

Grabbing Duo's shoulders roughly Heero stared him down. "Duo, if the doctors ordered you to take on a suicide mission would you do it?"

"They're not asking you to do that are they?"

"No, they're not, just something like it."

"I thought you told me once that suicide missions were 'nothing you couldn't handle.'"

"Maybe I was wrong, just answer me, would you accept?"

"Yes, yes, yes, you know I would. I would gladly give up myself to prevent what I had to go through growing up. How could you doubt me on that?"

"What if I asked you not to, what if I asked just to ignore the doctors, would you?"

Heero's hands were starting to dig into his skin, and Duo was becoming worried. What could get Heero so upset? But he couldn't lie to that face, to those eyes. He may run, and hide, but he never lies…

"No, no I wouldn't. I would accept the doctors. I told you along time ago, the war comes first, I shouldn't have to explain that to you of all people."

Removing his hands from Duo's arms, he wrapped himself around the determined boy. "I know I-I just get scared that you'll leave me."

"Ha and here I thought it was me that was paranoid about such things. Relax Heero, unless you know something I don't, there is no war going on. And if there is, I assume your little mission will take care of it."

"Yes it will."

"Good then, no need to worry right now. Now let's go get those dishes clean." Duo started to get up but Heero grabbed his arm preventing him from leaving. "Duo, you know I love you."

"I know, I know Heero." He then brushed the hand away as he left the room to get some work done. 

**************************************

Heero swung his packed bag over his shoulder. It didn't really contain clothes as much as things that would remind him of Duo. He knew he couldn't come back, one visit and there would be no way he could leave again. Taking one last look at the sleeping figure, he couldn't resist one last kiss. 

Running his fingers through the silky hair, Heero planted a kiss on Duo's temple, followed by Duo's cheek, and finally Duo's lips. Noticing his lover was starting to stir, He whispered his final words into the air. "I'm sorry…I just couldn't lose you."

Running out of the room before Duo could come after him. He slammed the door and ran like hell. He had to get away from that house, he thought he heard a voice in the distance, but there was no turning back. 

Duo slowly opened his eyes, he thought he had heard something, it had sounded like Heero apologizing. Oddly enough he could even feel where Heero might have kissed him, but he didn't think Heero was leaving until tomorrow for his mission. 

Sitting up he looked around the room briefly; Heero wasn't there, but after a closer inspection either were a lot of his possessions. His brush was missing, and so was a few pictures he had had laid out. Reaching to his neck he searched for the cool comfort of his golden cross. Startled, he looked down and found nothing. It was gone, and so was Heero. 

Thinking back to the evening, realization finally hit him. Heero had left, and he wasn't coming back. Running to the window he started screaming out into the night. "You bastard, you get back here. Don't do this, don't you dare do this. HEEERRROOOOO!"

*********************************************

PRESENT

Quatre walked up to Duo's porch, shielding his eyes from the sun. There sitting quietly on the steps was Duo. He didn't move, or even make a sound at Quatre's presence, Quatre wasn't even sure if he knew that he was here. 

"Duo, you ok? I see you made it out of the house today."

Looking up at Quatre, Duo tried to place a grin on his face but failed. "Yeah I'm fine. What's up?"

Sitting down beside Duo, Quatre tried to make himself comfortable. " We were worried about your reaction yesterday. I thought I would just pop on by on check up on you."

"You all seem to be doing that a lot lately."

'Well with the kids it's kinda necessary."

"Yeah the kids."

"Did it really bother you that much to see that place again?"

"Yeah I guess so, I think what Wufei told me bothered me a bit more, but maybe it was a combination of the two."

"What did Wufei tell you?"

"I don't want to talk about it. You know I've started thinking about HIM a lot lately. I guess I'm just upset about remembering when he left me ten years ago. "

Quatre seemed to consider asking something he had wanted to ask a long time, and finally decided to give it a shot.

'Duo, there's something that's bothered me about that whole situation."

"What? Heero leaving me, or me turning into an evil hermit."

"That's just it, you didn't turn into an evil hermit ten years ago."

"Didn't I?"

"No, in fact I remember you being completely happy, or at least appearing to be happy for at least a year or so afterwards, maybe even two years."

"Well there you have it, I was only appearing to be happy."

"But Duo, that's not it, you were fine, you were hurt, but you were fine. I can't explain it. But I think it has something to do with that car crash."

'Just stop there. I don't want to talk about the car crash. It was my mistake for not repairing the thing properly. Just drop it."

"And you get defensive whenever I bring it up. When you called me that day, I found you unconscious in your house with a broken leg, already set might I add, and your car had been towed. How did you manage to get back to the house, and set your own leg?"

"Look, I learned some things from Heero ok! I don't see what this has to do with Heero leaving me, and that was over a year and a half after Heero left me. Could you just drop it."

"That's when you changed you know. It was the day I found you, you were lying unconscious on the ground, and you had had your first anxiety attack. You've never been the same since then, WHY?"

"I was in a car accident, don't you think that's enough reason, maybe it just knocked some sense into me."

"I don't believe you, you're lying."

"I NEVER lie."

"You never used to but you do now."

"Please Quatre just drop it, I don't…I can't handle this right now. Please." Giving into Duo's pleas, he nodded once. Duo wasn't going to tell him now, no matter how much he asked him too. 

"Fine Duo, I'm going to go see the kids now. Enjoy the view."

"I will." Duo didn't turn to see Quatre leave, instead his eyes focused on a tree about five blacks down the road. It still had a dent in it from a car crash that took place over eight years ago.

TBC………………….

I hope you guys aren't upset with what happened, it probably wasn't up to your standards or what you thought had happened. But if it makes you feel better (or worse). Like Quatre said, that's not what changed Duo………………………………….

   [1]: mailto:Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.gwaddiction.com/



	7. 

Title: Hers, Yours, and Mine 7/8

Title: Hers, Yours, and Mine 7/8

Author: Sony_Mouse ([Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1])

Pairings: 1+2+1 (R+1 in the past)

Warnings: SUPER BIG ANGST (yeah like that's something new lol), Shounen-Ai, and you know every thing else if you have read this far.

Disclaimer: GW not mine, Lizzy and Nate ARE!!!

Archives: All previous monstrosities (stories) by me can be found at [www.gwaddiction.com][2]

Story Note: I wrote almost all the chapters while listing to Radio Head's Street Spirit. This is why most of the chapters are more depressing than not. Except for this one, which was written under the influence of Sarah Mclaulchan's Sweet Surrender. I was listening to it and realized that it matched what I had for this chapter perfectly. The first few lines are Duo, and the last few as well, but all the middle is Heero. SO if you want a song to REALLY make you cry while you read this, dl Sweet Surrender. 

SPORTS RANT and NEWS: First off the Toronto Maple Leafs. I am VERY disappointed to have to tell you the bad news. BUT the Leafs are out of the play-offs. Sadly they have lost the final game Best of Seven Series 5-1. BUT they stuck it out till the end. And they managed to get to the second round of the playoffs. TORONTO, no no CANADA is proud of you boys. And next year will beat those evil Devils. 

Raptors, who also played tonight, had a similar loss if you can believe it. BUT the game was much more successful. They led it for most of the time and only to 92-97. It was an amazing game, where Antonio Davis, Vince Carter, Chris Childs, Charles Oakley and PERTERSON (I'm wearing jersey right now) showed amazing work). But we're still in the Best of Seven Series (1-1) and we WILL win. I will be at the Friday home game, to cheer our wonderful team on. GO RAPTORS GO, and GREAT JOB LEAFS 

*******************************

From Part 6: It's All That I have to Give...

"I was in a car accident, don't you think that's enough reason, maybe it just knocked some sense into me."

"I don't believe you, you're lying."

"I NEVER lie."

"You never used to but you do now."

"Please Quatre just drop it, I don't…I can't handle this right now. Please." Giving into Duo's pleas, he nodded once. Duo wasn't going to tell him now, no matter how much he asked him too. 

"Fine Duo, I'm going to go see the kids now. Enjoy the view."

"I will." Duo didn't turn to see Quatre leave; instead his eyes focused on a tree about five blacks down the road. It still had a dent in it from a car crash that took place over eight years ago.

*****************************************************

Part 7: The Years Before Five Last the Rest of Their Lives!

It had been two weeks since Quatre's confrontation with Duo, and he was still being jumpy about the subject of Heero. It came to a point where even the kids feared mentioning him around their Uncle. This or course only added to the guilt that Lizzy in particular carried around with her. She felt that it was their being there that upset Duo so much, and Duo's words of assurance weren't quite as believable as the eight-year-old would have liked. But if there was one thing she was going to do, she would remain strong. She simply had to. 

Looking over at Duo, she noticed that he was once again lost in his thoughts, and was staring off into nothingness. She felt if she only knew what was bothering him, then maybe she could help. But watching as Duo unconsciously nibbled on the end of his braid, she honestly wondered if he would want it.

************************************

Over Eight years ago...

Over Two years after the war ended.

Duo rushed outside of the house in a flurry of motion. Today was the day he would get to test out his car. He had spent the last year working on it, pouring his heart and soul into the building of the machine. Originally the project had been meant for both he and Heero to work on, but that hadn't worked out quite the way Duo had had planned it. 

Putting the final touches on the bright yellow coating, Duo strapped on a ridiculous looking 20's style driver's hat and goggles he had found in his attic. Rubbing his hands together and smiling with glee, Duo entered his fully functional pet project. Today he would race the wind. 

Starting the engine up, Duo slowly pulled the car out of the driveway, making sure it ended up parallel to the road. 

Making one final check on the car and the surrounding area, Duo put his foot to the pedal and was off. 

Only seconds after he had started to drive, he began to speed up, not really knowing why. Very soon he was driving at way past the speed limit, and enjoying every minute of it. He could already hear the different new car parts start to strain under the pressure, but a hidden part of himself kept saying to drive on, no matter what happened. 

Throwing all cares to the wind, Duo continued to speed up, and didn't even blink as he lost control of the steering wheel, flipped the car and crashed into a nearby tree. 

Dust was everywhere, and Duo found it hard to breathe in. Somehow he had survived the crash, though he wasn't quite sure that was a good thing or not. His vision was blurry, and his head was dizzy, he couldn't even make out if he was upside-down or not. Figuring now would be a good time to just go to sleep and never wake up; Duo slumped back down into his seat, positive that this was the end. 

Just as his mind started to go, he heard a yelling coming from the side of the car. 

"Duo!! DUO!!!! Can you hear me, hang on, I'm coming. I'm on my way."

Thinking he had really lost it now, Duo could have sworn that voice belonged to his lost lover. But he figured it was just his senses playing tricks on him. The only reply he gave was a small moan. 

After a few seconds, more yelling was heard, but much closer, above him in fact. He heard the door being opened and strained his eyes to see who it was. Staring down at him was what looked like an angel. Bright light plastered both sides of the man's face, while darkish hair claimed the top. In a weak voice Duo asked an almost impossible question. 

"Heero?"

"Duo, we've got to get you out of here. Are you ok? Do you feel any broken bones? Is there anything you can't feel? Duo??? Duo, answer me?"

"Heero?"

"Yes, yes it's me, just tell me if you're ok. PLEASE!"

"My leg...it hurts. My left one." Grabbing a sharp piece of metal that had broken from the car, Heero was able to cut through the seatbelt and remove most of the debris. Finally making a wide enough gap, Heero was able to pick up Duo and remove the leg from it's wedged in position. Walking away from the car, Heero laid his one time lover down on the grass and quickly tried to assess the damage. 

"It's only your leg that seems to be damaged."

"Oh that, it's a mere flesh wound."

"Do you have to joke about it? You could've been hurt! What were you thinking?" Duo would've responded but the dizziness once more took over his weak body and he fell flat to the ground from his sitting position.

Looking extremely worried, Heero picked up the fragile young man and started walking back to the house. He clenched the injured ex-pilot close to his body, afraid that he would drop him, or that Duo might make a get away. Duo in turn nestled into Heero's embrace, too weak to protest anything, especially not the joy of being in those arms again. 

"Heero..."

"Shhhh, we're almost there."

"Y-you came back..." Kissing Duo possessively on his forehead, Heero tried not to let the overpowering emotions take over. 

"I'm sorry Duo...I'm so sorry." The two walked in silence the rest of the way back to the house. With Duo trying not to fall asleep in the comforting embrace, and Heero holding the boy tightly in his arms. It was just like before.

After calling the tow truck, Heero replaced the receiver back on its hook and made his way up to the bedroom. He had just given Duo some painkillers and wanted it to sink in before he finished the job.

Walking into the room, he found a solemn and drugged up Duo.

"Are you sure about this, I could just take you to the hospital."

"No, no Heero. You do it. If you can set your own leg, I can at least have you set mine...even with a lot of drugs." Before Duo could finish his sentence, Heero took him by surprise and set the leg.

"Ahhhhhhh you BASTARD, I wasn't ready."

"Hn, it's easier that way."

"Oi, do you ever need a bedside manner. Here take these wrappings and put them around my leg." 

Doing as he was told, Heero slowly began the process of wrapping Duo's swollen leg. It didn't take him long, but when he was done, he found he couldn't remove his hands from Duo's body. Inch by inch he mapped his way up to the sad face that had watched the whole process. Cupping the soft cheeks in his hands, Heero traced the outline of Duo's mouth with his thumb. Unable to contain himself any longer, Heero leaned forward and planted a delicate kiss on Duo's flushed lips.

Duo brought his arms around to Heero's neck, and the kiss quickly deepened, in hunger and need that the two had both suffered from in the last year. After a few minutes of becoming reacquainted with every aspect of each other's body, it was Heero who pulled away first. 

"No, I shouldn't."

Bringing up a single digit, Duo placed it on Heero's open lips, as his other hand pulled him down so that the two were lying side by side. Taking the cue, Heero wrapped his arms around the beautiful young man, and rested his chin on Duo's shoulder, which was covered by loose hair that had escaped during the accident. It wasn't long before the two had fallen fast asleep. 

By the time they woke up, it was already late in the evening, and Duo's drugs had worn off. Clinging tightly to Heero's arms, Duo whispered over to the other man. 

"If-if you leave, just do it before I wake up tomorrow. I don't want to see you leave, and I don't want to know why you came."

Turning him over in his arms, Heero pushed himself slightly away from his love. "Duo, I had to come, I had to tell you. You had to know...and it was an excuse to see you again. I couldn't bear not seeing you again."

"No, Heero I don't want to hear it, please, and I don't want to know why you left." By now Heero had somehow completed the impossible task of separating himself from Duo. 

"It's Relena, she's pregnant. I just thought you should know."

"Why Heero, why did you think I would want to know that."

"I-I just wanted a reason to see you again. It hurts me that you're not there. I miss you so much."

Getting frustrated Duo threw one of his pillows at Heero's head. " You fucking bastard. I told you I didn't want to hear. So what now, huh? You tell me the great news, then you're off to see your happy little family again. How the fuck do you think that makes me feel?"

"Duo...I-I"

"YOU WHAT!! You need me?? Yes I remember those words. What were they, Air, water, sleep, you can do without those, but not me right? Seems like you've managed fine so far." Trying to get close to Duo again, Heero approached the bed.   


"NO! Back off Yui! It's funny how you have all these words of love at one moment then leave the next. You told me you loved me, God Damn it! You told me you loved me more than everybody else, but then you go and leave me for everybody else. Do you think you're the ONLY one in pain here? You need me, well HELL I need you! I can't even watch the TV anymore without fear that I'll see your stupid face and start crying. I NEED YOU, a hell of a lot more than the stupid country does. Don't you get it yet? I LOVE YOU! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! And it's not going away. No matter how much I try to make it." 

At the end of his rant, Duo fell back to the bed and closed his eyes, preventing the tears from falling into his lap. Heero reached out with his hand, as if he could just brush those tears away from across the room. 

"Duo...you love me..."

"Did you really doubt it Heero. How could I not." Once again Heero tried to approach the bed. 

"NO! Just leave. Just leave and don't come back." Heero remained standing there for a few minutes before physically forcing himself to comply with Duo's wishes. As he left the room, all Duo heard was the soft click of the door. 

Duo's eyes shot open as he realized what he had just said. Trying to get out of bed and follow Heero's steps, he stood on both legs, but fell to the ground when the pain shot up his spine. 

"Heero!!! HEEROOOO Come back, I didn't mean it. Come back! Don't leave me!" Realizing there was no one in the house that could hear his calls, Duo started to panic and felt his breathing shorten and become erratic. Still on the ground Duo passed out from the shortage of air, and remained there until the next morning when Quatre found him.

Someone had tipped the blond off about the accident. And it didn't take Duo much time to figure out who.

**************************************

PRESENT TIME

It was already midnight and Duo somehow found himself awake. He had been having nightmares about Heero again. 

Turning to his side, he reached over to hug Nate closer to himself, but to his great surprise he encountered only blanket. 

Starting to panic a bit, Duo got up and began a search or the room, looking for any sign of his charge. "Nate? Naaaaaaate! Where are ya' little buddy?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm Duoooo, what time is it?"

"Go back to sleep Lizzy, I'm just looking for Nate."

"Oh, he probably just had another nightmare, look for him downstairs." Taking her advice, Duo headed down the stairs in search of the small boy. He found him in the living room, hugging something close to his chest and crying. 

"Nate? What's wrong? You had a bad nightmare?"

Nate didn't respond and only cried harder, but reached out his arms to be picked up by Duo. 

"It's ok, it's ok. It's only a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

"Duo, I can't stop seeing her." Surprised that Nate had chosen to talk, Duo sat down on the couch and placed the small boy on his knees. 

"Who can't you stop seeing?"

"Mommy." Hugging him closer Duo tried rubbing his back gently in order to sooth the boy down. 

"Oh Nate, it must be so hard to lose her at your age."

"I keep seeing the blood, there's always so much of it." This stopped Duo dead in his tracks before he could find his voice again and question the young boy. "The blood? Your mother's blood?"

"I found her, I didn't want to. Elisabeth told me not to hide in the bedroom, but I didn't think she would mind. She wasn't moving, and there was so much blood."

"I didn't know you had found her."

"I just wish I could read. I found a note in mommy's hand. But I couldn't read it, so I ran away." Really looking surprised Duo realized that it was in fact a bloody note that Nate had held in his small hands. Taking it gently from his fingers he reached over and turned on one of the lamps. 

"Would you like me to read it?" Nate immediately brightened at the suggestion and waited for Duo to unfold the now hardened paper. 

Once open, Duo completely forgot about Nate being there, it was in Heero's hand writing. But true to his words, Duo innocuously read the note out loud. 

__

Dear Duo,

My love, my everything, my Duo. I'm so sorry it had to come to this. Please understand that everything I did, I did for you. But sadly I have realized too late, that it was the wrong thing to do. I shouldn't have left you; I should've stayed. 

Even one day more spent with you would have made up for the last decade without your smiling eyes, and cheerful wit. I've tried to forgive myself, but I can't. I've destroyed the one thing that I value more than my life. 

I can only hope that through my actions I can undo some of the severe damage that I have done. I know that Relena won't be far behind me in killing herself. She loved me almost as much as I loved you, but only almost.

So my children, my only other source of infinite joy, will be yours to raise. I don't doubt for a second that you will do a much better job than I could ever have done. I won't ask for forgiveness, because I don't deserve it, but please remember me. I really do love you, with all that makes me whole. Good-bye.

Love yours forever,

Heero Yui

Finding the way to his feet, Duo trembled with remorse. His Heero was gone, his wonderful Heero was gone, and he loved him. 

Looking down, Duo remembered that Nate had just heard everything he had read out loud. But surprisingly the boy seemed once again content, and only nodded in silent understanding. 

Hearing a noise come from the banister, Duo realized that Nate hadn't been the only person to hear the contents of the note. Almost tripping down the stars, Lizzy stood at the bottom, shaking from either sadness or rage, Duo couldn't tell. 

"It was...you! You...killed him. You killed them. YOU KILLED THEM!" She was now screaming and crying at the same time. "I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!. You killed them, youkilledthem, youkilledthem!" 

Finally the overwhelming confrontation of emotions was too much for Duo. Everything that had happened in the last ten years, and the last month, the guilt of chasing Heero away, the blame he kept with him, and the pain of Heero's death all found it's boiling point, and took that moment in time to explode within Duo's tortured soul. 

"SHUTUP!!!!! It's your fault he left me in the first place. So just SHUTUP!"

Lizzy's eyes became as wide as saucers, and not sparing a second she turned and ran out the door into the pouring rain, still in her pajamas.

Falling to his knees, Duo began to cry for the first time since before he could remember. It was the first time he had cried for Heero's death. He let out all the pent up emotion for Heero and just cried. 

But it wasn't long before he felt a soft tug on his braid. Looking up he stared straight into dark prussian blue eyes. 

With a seriousness, that Duo could imagine Heero also having as a child, the small duplicate of his dead lover spoke out loud in a confident voice that was way beyond his years. 

"It'll be alright Duo. It'll be alright."

Not even bothering to reply, Duo jumped up and ran out the door as fast as he could to go and find the upset girl.

*************************************************

His search took him all the way to the deserted park There sitting on the bench hugging her knees to her chest and crying, was Lizzy. 

"Lizzy...I'm sorry."

She pretended not to hear his words, but answered none the same in sobs. "I'm tired of being strong. I'm sick of it, and I don't want to be strong anymore."

Sitting down next to the shivering girl in her now soaked pajamas; Duo pulled her closer to his still warm body.

"Lizzy..."

"I'm tired of being strong, you get to be depressed and Nate gets to stop talking, but I have to be strong and I'm tired of it."

"Who ever said you had to be strong?"

"My daddy did, before he left. He came to me and said that he was sorry for leaving, but it had to be done. I told him I don't understand, but he said I would. But I still don't. And then he told me to be strong, that I had to be for Nate. But I'm sick of being strong Duo. Why can't I be weak?"

"I guess it's not in your genes to be weak. But you don't have to be strong either…you only have to hang on." Lizzy wrapped her arms tightly around Duo, obviously forgetting her harsh words from before. 

"Lizzy I'm sorry I yelled at you. I guess now you know that I was with your father. I can't ask for your forgiveness, but I don't want to either. I loved him, and for the first time I'm not ashamed to admit that. But I am ashamed that I blamed his leaving on you. If even one good thing came out of his leaving, it was you and Nate. Never forget that."

The rain continued to pour all around them, causing the now soft mud to splatter on their already drenched clothing. Picking up the shivering girl, Duo tried to cover her as much as he could, and began to run back the entire way to the house. 

And it was on the way back, as the rain continued it's loud assault, that Duo finally felt free. 

Jumping in the air, with the girl still in his arms, Duo yelled at the top of his lungs. He laughed, and he splashed in the puddles. Not caring if the neighbors thought him mad. 

Kissing the top of the young girl's head, Duo exclaimed to the whole world.

"It's gonna be ok! It's finally gonna be ok!"

TBC.…….…….….

Sooooooooooooo what did you think??? I hope it wasn't too angsty...ok ok I know it was a bit harsh, but only the worst can happen, before the good can really begin. 

PLEASE send your comments to [Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1] this is really the last chapter. There is only an epilog to go. SO I NEED THOSE COMMENTS. Tell me what you thought (of this or the whole series :)

Oh here's a few facts to clarify just in case you have some questions.

YES Relena killed herself when she found that note. ( I didn't mention it, but it was originally in an envelope addressed to Duo.) You'll notice she waited 2 months after Heero's death to kill herslef, THAT's why

Silly fact, Nate was playing hide-and-seek when he hid in his mother's room. I was going to have a whole flashback of Nate finding the body, but I thought this would be less traumatic to read (trust me I had a GORY scene planned).

And people have asked me this so I will answer. YES Heero loved his kids. And this sounds weird, but in Heero's mind he was doing them a favour by killing himself. Same thing when he left Duo the first time, he thought he was doing Duo the favour, and he would do anything for Duo.

BOTH Lizzy and Duo blamed themselves for the deaths of Heero, but for different reasons. That is also why it was easy for them to blame each other (though Duo had been blaming her from way before she was born). 

AND there is still the epilog coming up, so it's not over yet. 

   [1]: mailto:Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.gwaddiction.com/



	8. 

Title: Hers, Yours and Mine 8/8

Title: Hers, Yours and Mine 8/8

Author: Sony_Mouse [sony_mouse@hotmail.com][1]

Pairings: As of this part...only 3+4+3 left, but REALLY 1+2+1

Warnings: Shounen-ai, wee bit O' angst, OOC (if you think so, I don't but you all know that)

Disclaimers: GW not mine, Kids are

Archived: at [www.gwaddiction.com][2] all other parts are HERE and so are my other infamous stories.

Author's Comments: well this part was hard to write because a) I'm in a really good mood, you'll find out why in a sec, and b) I really felt I could have ended it in the last chapter, BUT there were just too many loose threads that would've threatened the nice angst I had going in the last fic. MY other problem was that I NEEDED to write this part with a POV, it just seemed necessary. But that would be weird since the rest all were not like that. But you'll see what I did instead :) Oh well you can't win them all.….which brings me to my next section...

SPORTS RANT and NEWS: So if I'm in a good news that means...yep you guessed it, I went to the Toronto Raptors Game and watched them DESTROY, no CRUSH, no OBLIVATE the Phily Seventy-sixers 102-78. I have never had such a good time at a game. The crowd was about to eat the stadium alive, and the guy sitting next to me had come all the way from Phily to watch this. He was a great guy and we insulted each other the whole game, but only in fun. But in all honesty (and so I don't get flames) The 76's gave one hell of a fight. Iverson was once again amazing, showing that he is truly the best player in the league. Unfortunately I believe he is the one holding that team together, but that sure says something when he can take on the raptors, almost by himself. BRAVO Phily, and SUPER BRAVO Raptors, your city, NO your country is DARN proud of you. 

And now back to the story...

From Part 7: The Years Before Five, Last the Rest of Their Lives.

And it was on the way back, as the rain continued it's loud assault, that Duo finally felt free. 

Jumping in the air, with the girl still in his arms, Duo yelled at the top of his lungs. He laughed, and he splashed in the puddles. Not caring if the neighbors thought him mad. 

Kissing the top of the young girl's head, Duo exclaimed to the whole world.

"It's gonna be okay! Do you hear that Heero? It's finally gonna be okay!"

***********************************************

Part 8: You've Got Mail!

__

Dear Heero,

Well sorry it took so long to get back to you with this letter, I've been keeping myself kinda busy lately. But like I aways say, "All work and no play, makes Duo a dull, dull boy." 

I still have that letter you wrote me, and I always keep it by my bed. So every now and then when I get the urge to hear your thoughts, like every night, I am able to just reach over and read yours words once, twice or even ten times.

I just wanted to tell you how I've been doing, and how the kids are. After I found your letter, Lizzy and I sort of got into a fight, but we're over it now. We ended up running outside in the rain, and had to stay in bed for a week afterwards, recovering from colds. But I think it gave us some time to heal both physically and mentally.

I feel a bit guilty about the whole situation. I mean, here I was moaning and complaining about you leaving me, when these two absolutely amazing children entered my life. And all I could do was moan and complain some more. It hadn't even crossed my mind that they might be feeling a bit guilty too, or needed some help from me.

But like I said, that's all in the past. I now spend every waking hour tending to their needs. I'm surprised to say that they can compete with me in the talking department. Especially Nate, he can talk for hours on end, usually about me needing a costume for my secret identity. Did you have to tell him our past like that? I have a feeling this is my payback for all those years I graced you with my opinions. 

Lizzy started up school the other day. She was so scared about going, but held her head up high, and walked bravely through those doors. I never knew I could feel so proud for someone other than myself. I think I like this father role, but as soon as she starts dating, then she's your problem again. I won't be having any pre-pubescent slimbags trying to get their greasy hands on my little Lizzy. I knew I kept my Thermal-Scythe lying around for a reason. 

You know...I can actually hear you not laughing to my joke. 

While taking care of Nate the yesterday, I found him trying to stalk a cat. So for the first time I got to teach him something I know you'll approve of. I give Nate one whole month before he's ready to break into any secret organization undetected. Though my opinion may be a bit biased. 

I hope you don't mind me calling them Lizzy and Nate. I mean, you never called them that either. Speaking of which, nice name you gave your son there, Nathaniel Maxwell Yui, definitely the sign of a great man to be. Oh, and as for Lizzy's name, Elisabeth Helen Yui, it doesn't sound that bad either. I'm touched that you would remember me talking about Sister Helen, Lizzy is proof that you actually hung unto my every word, and I thank you for that. 

In fact I thank you for them. They really have changed my life for the better.

I still haven't gotten around to telling Quatre about what really happened between us, but I just figured it out myself a month ago, so give me some time. I still have some questions I need answering too. Like why did Relena have a letter meant for me? And how did she get it? And why doesn't anyone know where you are buried?

Who knows, maybe you're still alive, watching us as we try to move on with our already fragile lives. But I think we can do it, we've made it this far haven't we. And besides, even with you gone, I get to live with the best parts of you, your kids. 

It's me who's gonna teach 'em how to play basketball, and help them with their homework, and maybe even one day prepare them for the role of running a country. But it's something I look forward to, and I know you'll be with me every step of the way. 

So now that I'm done writing, I'm going to seal this letter up in an envelope, print your name on top, then tear it up into a million pieces and throw it to the wind, where only you can read it. And then I will ask you to wish me Good Luck, cause I'm going to need it. 

Now don't think you're rid of me yet. I warned you, there's no escaping me, not even in death. So I'll be with you soon enough, you'll just have to wait a bit. You see, I'm in no hurry to leave, but I do miss you, and now know you missed me too. That alone is reason enough to keep on living. Besides, Lizzy would never let me hear the end of it, if I went and tried to kill myself. 

So it's so long Heero, till we meet again. The wind may not whisper your name in sorrow, but my lips sure do. 

I Love You, Heero Yui. Don't YOU ever forget that!

-Duo Maxwell, otherwise known as yours.

OWARI

Ok, that's it, that's all she wrote. PLEASE write back to me and tell me what you thought of this part, or the whole story in general. I mentioned to a few people, that if I get enough demand I will be writing a sequel to this (after I get back from my 4 day trip to hell, and after I have written a new part to both U.S.S Wing, and Slamdunk). But again that's only if you want it. I already know what would happen, and have two side-stories already in the works, a long flash back about what Relena thought after the Heero died, and when Nate found her, people wanted to know the gory details, so I'm writing the. Oh and the other side-story is a LEMON, Heero and Duo deserved one, but can you guess when it is?????

Ok ok I'm leaving, that's the last of my psycho babble you'll hear from me for at LEAST 4 days. See ya (I'm leaving tomorrow).

Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com 

   [1]: mailto:sony_mouse@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.gwaddiction.com/



End file.
